My sexy cops
by Lyz Masen
Summary: Tres amigas, tres pares calientes, ardientes de bragas… y un malvado, malvado vestido de novia.
1. Argumento

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

****La historia le pertenece a y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

_Carmesí_

_Argumento_

_Tres amigas, tres pares calientes, ardientes de bragas… y un malvado, malvado vestido de novia._

Bella ha padecido hombres que resultan ser polis: demasiado arrogantes, demasiado dominantes… demasiado sexys. Pero cuando el vestido de novia prestado que lleva puesto cae delante de Edward su decisión de mantenerse alejada de los policías se desvanece.

Edward asiste a una recaudación de fondos a la fuerza, pero su noche mejora cuando se encuentra a solas con Bella. En un momento ella lleva un vestido de novia feo, al siguiente, nada más que un par de bragas de color carmesí. Ha fantaseado sobre ella a menudo, pero ha estado saliendo con su mejor amigo Emmett, lo que la hace estar fuera de los límites.

Emmett sabe que Edward y Bella serían perfectos juntos, pero todavía la quiere toda para él. Hasta que ella se queda de pie ante ellos desnuda a excepción de sus bragas. De repente Emmett está dispuesto a compartir…


	2. Capitulo Uno

**_Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste_**

**_**La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno**_

_Querido diario,_

_Encontré las bragas perfectas hoy, rojo brillante y seda suave. Las adoro. Y hacen que las piernas parezcan malditamente largas. No es que nadie más que yo vaya a verlas pronto. Aun así, me encanta ir a trabajar con todos esos tipos y que ninguno de ellos sepa que debajo de mi uniforme, llevo bragas de color carmesí._

— ¿Estás segura de que no le importará? — Preguntó Bella mientras seguía a Rosalie por las escaleras traseras.

— No hay problema. — Rosalie abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró. — Mi tía ha sido dama de honor más veces de lo que la ley permite. Para una amiga, ha sido dama de honor tres veces.

Bella lo sospechó por la primera parte de la declaración.

— ¿Esme es tu tía? — Esme era sólo unos años mayor que cualquiera de ellas.

— Sí. Es muy complicado. Hermanos mayores, un bebé sorpresa, pero sí, técnicamente ella es mi tía. — Rosalie entró en el dormitorio y abrió la puerta del armario. Un montón de colores pastel entremezclados con tonos de joyas brillantes cegadores asaltaron los sentidos de Bella.

— Oh, Dios mío. Lo tomaré como que Esme tiene un montón de amigas. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

— En realidad, sólo tiene unas pocas amigas, pero todas ellos parece que se casan mucho. Hasta el punto en que ella es la única soltera del grupo.

Bella extendió la mano y con cuidado recogió la falda de un vestido, sosteniéndolo entre su pulgar y dedo medio.

— ¿Estás segura que son sus amigas?

— El vestido de dama de honor está diseñado para ser feo, por lo que la novia se verá particularmente hermosa en su día especial.

Bella se estremeció ante el satén fucsia y verde en su mano.

— Entonces las amigas de Esme deben ser extremadamente feas. Rosalie se rió y se encogió de hombros, pero no negó la afirmación.

— Entonces, ¿qué buscamos?

Bella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de marchitarse.

— Es la recaudación de la Familia y Amigos de la Policía.

— Oooh, El Otro Baile Secreto de la Policía.

Bella se estremeció por el título. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacer que la gente se refiriera al acontecimiento por su nombre _propio_. En cambio suspiró.

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué tema loco se le ha ocurrido a la Señora Presidenta? — Los ojos de Rosalie brillaban de risa.

Por la Señora Presidenta se refería a la Sra. Crowley, la esposa del Jefe de policía.

Era una buena mujer que adoraba patrocinar este tipo de eventos.

Afortunadamente, su personalidad conseguía que los llevara a cabo. Parecía que la gente encontraba sus extrañas ideas encantadoras en vez de irritantes. Bella no estaba segura de que ella estuviera de acuerdo, pero era su trabajo convencer a la comunidad que querían acudir al evento anual.

— Es un baile nupcial. Se espera que todos se presenten con trajes de novias, esmoquin, y feos vestidos de dama de honor. — Esto estaba explícitamente mencionado en la invitación. La Sra. Crowley decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un segundo uso para los vestidos de dama de honor que cada mujer tenía en su armario.

Excepto Bella que no lo tenía. Nunca había sido dama de honor de nadie. Había estado demasiado ocupada trabajando. Rosalie y Esme eran sus mejores amigas y sólo las había conocido desde hace un año. De todos modos, habían establecido lazos bastante fuertes con las dos mujeres durante ese tiempo.

Rosalie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo una imitación muy precisa de un cachorro curioso.

— La fiesta es en dos horas. ¿No pensaste antes de _ahora_ que ibas a llevar?

— Yo no planeaba ir. Soy de relaciones públicas. No necesito _estar_ realmente en el evento.

— Pero…

— ¡Pero, la Sra. Crowley parece creer que me he ofrecido a ayudar, por tanto ella espera que yo llegue en una hora, vestida para ese estúpido baile!

Rosalie se echó a reír y ni siquiera se molestó en disimular el sonido.

— No te preocupes. Tenemos lo que necesitas.

Comenzó a repasar el armario, rechazando vestido tras vestido. Y otro vestido.

Maldita sea, ¿cuántas veces había sido Esme dama de honor?

— Oh, este es perfecto. — Rosalie metió la mano en el fondo del armario y sacó… un vestido de novia.

— Es una broma.

— Es perfecto. —Rosalie lo sostuvo en alto. — Es horrible.

— Ah, no.

— Sí.

— No puedo llevar eso. — Miró el vestido blanco. No estaba metido en ningún tipo de cubierta de plástico. No metido en una caja o envuelto en papel especial para preservarlo para las generaciones posteriores. Sin tirantes, el vestido colgaba en la percha como si fuera un saco arrugado. El corpiño caía profundamente y, sin duda, revelaría excesivamente sus pechos como si fueran dos melones maduros pidiendo ser exprimidos. La falda era una amplia, excesiva, masa de tela, llena de aplicaciones de flores blancas aplastadas.

— No, ¿por qué?

— Es el vestido de novia de alguien. — Aunque quién compraría algo así, no lo podía saber.

— No está en ninguna clase de cubierta. Desde luego no es una herencia familiar.

— Rosalie miró la etiqueta. — Probablemente fue una broma para alguien en una despedida de soltera o algo así. — Empujó el vestido de novia en las manos de Bella.

Tan pronto como la tela tocó su piel, una profunda necesidad de ponerse el vestido subió a través de su cuerpo. La necesidad de quitarse su ropa y ponerse ese vestido era casi irresistible.

Sus dedos se crisparon, pero no podía dejar completamente de lado el feo vestido.

— Tal vez tenga un significado especial para Esme.

Sostuvo el vestido contra su cuerpo. Era horrible, el vestido, no su cuerpo, pero lo deseo. Visto más de cerca, la sección bajo los brazos consistía en tiras elásticas estrechas y finas entrelazadas. El corpiño se estiraba probablemente lo suficiente para encajar en su pecho y todavía darle una indirecta de apoyo.

Un toque extraño de placer se metió en su subconsciente al saber que el vestido podría servirle. _¿Qué está pasando? El vestido es horrible, pero quiero llevarlo. Es extraño._

— Voy a llamar a Esme y se lo preguntaré. — Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar otra vez. Rosalie había agarrado su teléfono móvil y había dado un toque a la pantalla, golpeando el nombre de Esme en su lista de "favoritos". — Oye, Esme, Bella tiene que tomar prestado un vestido para el Baile Secreta de la Policía. — La estática chisporroteó a través de la línea. La cara de Rosalie era confusa. — ¿Qué? Te dije: Bella tiene que tomar prestado un vestido para el baile. Estamos arriba en tu armario. ¿Está bien que coja el traje de novia?

— Lo que sea. — Incluso sin el teléfono presionado a su oído, Bella podía oír la respuesta de Esme. — Está bien.

—Ves, está bien. — Rosalie colgó y sonrió a su amiga. — Será mejor que te des prisa.

— Bueno, básicamente estoy lista. — Se había duchado antes de venir y su pelo se secaba naturalmente. Se lo echaría hacia atrás en un moño. Los rizos castaños eran demasiado rebeldes si los dejaba sueltos. — Correré a casa, me pondré el vestido y me maquillaré.

— Deberías probártelo primero.

Bella vaciló. La chica tímida que se había desarrollado demasiado grande, demasiado pronto volvió como una venganza. Pero Rosalie era una amiga y no se reiría sin importar cómo de horrible se viera.

Con un suspiro, se fue al baño y se desnudó. Alcanzó detrás de ella y abrió el sujetador blanco liso. Era aburrido, pero le daba el apoyo que necesitaba. Tendría que ir sin sujetador, lo que era un problema para ella. Nunca iba sin sostén, pero el vestido simplemente no lo permitiría. Si el vestido le servía, tenía un sujetador sin tirantes en casa que podría usar.

Incapaz de resistirse, se dio la vuelta y se miró el trasero. Las bragas carmesí atrevidas ahuecaban su culo perfectamente. Eran un placer culpable. Tenía que llevar sujetadores robustos, prácticos para mantener sus pechos en su lugar cuando estaba en el trabajo.

Pero debajo de su uniforme… algo sobre las diminutas bragas rojas le daba un impulso extra de confianza cuando se enfrentaba con media docena de tipos machistas que preferirían que ella no estuviera alrededor.

Dios, podía imaginar sólo la molestia que conseguiría si Edward alguna vez se enterara lo que llevaba bajo sus pantalones de uniforme. O Emmett. Se burlarían despiadadamente. Las dos citas que habían tenido hace seis meses no habían llevado a nada, pero habían seguido siendo amigos y Emmett era un coqueto impenitente. A diferencia de su amigo que sólo refunfuñaba cada vez que ella se acercaba.

Apartando sus pensamientos a un lado, movió los brazos por la abertura y pasó el vestido sobre su cabeza. Escalofríos corrieron por su piel cuando el material resbaladizo se deslizó por su espalda. La mullida falda flotó alrededor de sus tobillos.

Ella se retorció, enroscándose para subirse la cremallera.

Su primer pensamiento fueron sus pechos. Agarró los lados y tiró para probar el ajuste. El corpiño estaba ajustado alrededor de su pecho, pero no demasiado mal. El elástico se estiraba lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar.

Bella empujó sus hombros hacia atrás, reunió valor y se miró al espejo.

Una novia enloquecida le devolvió la mirada. Su cabello alborotado alrededor de su cabeza como si lo hubieran electrificado. El vestido prácticamente brillaba como si fuera un letrero de neón de mal gusto. Las aplicaciones de flores en la falda añadían un volumen innecesario, haciendo que su culo pareciera grande. Y su pecho…

El corpiño hizo que sus pechos parecieran enormes, exprimidos y aplastados, casi listos para caer.

— No puedo llevar esto.

— Déjame ver, — Rosalie llamó a través de la puerta.

— No. — Bella alcanzó alrededor de la espalda y agarró la lengüeta de la cremallera, pero mientras que se había deslizado para subir fácilmente, no se movía para bajar.

Un golpe precedió la apertura de la puerta y Rosalie se inclinó dentro.

— Déjame ver, — Rosalie insistió.

— Es horrible.

— Por supuesto. Se supone que debe serlo.

— No. El vestido es horrible, pero se ve peor en mí. — Le dio la espalda a su amiga. — Ayúdame con esta cremallera. Está atascada.

— Date la vuelta. Déjame verlo primero.

Los hombros de Bella se hundieron y se giró. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Ves? — Trató de reírse de ello, salvo que ninguna mujer quiere verse fea… incluso con un vestido feo. — Ayúdame a quitármelo.

— ¡No! Te ves increíble. — Rosalie parpadeó y se encontró con los ojos de Bella.

— En serio. Te ves sexy y mala. Tu pelo parece que acabas de rodar fuera de la cama después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales geniales. Incluso tus ojos brillan.

Maldita sea, si yo no estuviera firmemente a favor de unas buenas pollas duras, lo haría contigo.

Bella se rió.

— Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. — Sus manos revolotearon y luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse el pecho. — Simplemente no estoy segura de poder salir así. No encaja realmente con mi imagen en la oficina, ¿sabes?

— Bueno, tal tez necesitas una nueva imagen.

— Cierto. Pero la zorra de la oficina no va a hacer que sea querida por la dirección.

— No te ves como una zorra.

Bella aplastó los labios y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, desafiando a Rosalie a mantener esta flagrante mentira.

— Bueno, tal vez te ves un poco como una zorra, pero… — Se rió y agitó las manos hacia el feo vestido. — Te vas a casar, así que eso ¿no eliminará todas las indiscreciones pasadas? Así es cómo funciona en las novelas románticas históricas. —

Rosalie hizo girar su dedo índice en un círculo. — Date la vuelta. Vamos a conseguir sacarte de esto y puedes ir a casa y maquillarte.

Bella se dio la vuelta, afrontando el espejo, contemplándose, tratando de ver lo que vio Rosalie. Sus pechos realmente se veían bien con el vestido. El elástico se ajustaba a su caja torácica y el entrelazado le daba bastante apoyo. El escote en forma de corazón caía bajo, revelando su hendidura. Y no era como si estuviera enseñando sus pezones al mundo. Todo lo que necesitaba estar cubierto, lo estaba.

Pero el vestido ponía sus pechos _en demostración_, y Bella había estado haciendo todo lo posible para minimizar su existencia desde el instituto.

Rosalie tiró de la cremallera y la parte trasera del vestido cayó.

— Maldita sea, esta cosa realmente está atascada.

— Lo sé. Estaba… — Su teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Agarró sus pantalones cortos y sacó la correa de su móvil fuera del bolsillo, gimiendo cuando vio el número. Tenía que responder. — Hola, Sra. Crowley, — saludó.

— Bella, querida. ¿Dónde estás?

— Vistiéndome. — Separó el teléfono de su oído y miró detenidamente el reloj que tenía delante. — Planeaba estar ahí en una hora más o menos.

— Oh, no. Te necesito ahora. La habitación no está lista. Los trabajadores del hotel están faltos de personal a causa de un poco de gripe. ¿Para cuándo puedes estar aquí?

— No estoy vestida, exactamente.

— Estoy segura de que estás bien, querida. No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Eres mi roca. Ahora sacude una pierna. ¡Tenemos una fiesta que sacar adelante!

La llamada terminó y Bella se quedó mirando fijamente, con la boca abierta y el corazón palpitante. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en directora de un manicomio?

— Maldita sea. Tengo que irme. — Se miró en el espejo una vez más.

— Mierda, no tengo nada de maquillaje.

— Y de todos modos te ves magnífica, perra. Bella sonrió.

— Eres tan buena amiga. — Recogió en lo alta los metros y metros de tela que componía la falda. — Me preocuparé de la cremallera más tarde. — Con Rosalie mostrándole el camino, avanzó lentamente hacia abajo por las escaleras. La voluminosa falda haciendo que fuera imposible ver lo que estaba bajo ella.

— Espera. Necesitas zapatos.

Bella hizo una pausa. La responsabilidad exigía que se fuera en este momento, pero el sentido de la moda no se lo permitió. Había llegado en pantalones cortos y zapatillas de tenis. Los zapatos seguramente no podrían hacer daño al vestido, porque realmente no había ninguna manera de hacerlo un poco más feo, pero no podía aparecer en un evento formal en zapatillas de tenis.

Rosalie prácticamente bailó cuando entró en la habitación llevando unos zapatos carmesí con unos tacones locamente altos.

— Uh, no sé…

— No hacen juego con el vestido.

— Es una fiesta de disfraces. No tienen que hacer juego.

— Hacen juego con mis bragas, — soltó Bella.

Rosalie se congeló.

— ¿Llevas bragas rojas?

— En realidad, carmesí. — Rosalie inclinó la cabeza y Bella se encogió de hombros. — Me gusta el color.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se ensanchó

— Me encanta. — Se arrodilló a los pies de Bella y apartó con fuerza la hortera falda del camino, encontrando los pies de Bella debajo. — Vamos, Cenicienta. Déjame ver si las zapatillas encajan.

Bella hizo rodar sus ojos. Ella y Rosalie habían ido a comprar zapatos las suficientes veces como para saber que tenían casi la misma talla. Rosalie le puso el zapato y Bella renunció, o aceptó, en realidad.

— Oh, Dios mío. Voy a caerme de cara. — Golpeó una palma de su mano en la pared para mantenerse de pie.

Parecía que Rosalie usó la distracción del momento para deslizarle el otro zapato.

— Eso es. —Rosalie saltó y retrocedió mirando a Bella con un ojo crítico.

— Perfecta, — ella canturreó.

Bella se tambaleó sobre los zapatos y casi le pidió a Rosalie un par distinto, pero su amiga parecía tan malditamente feliz que Bella suspiró.

— Gracias. — Atrajo a Rosalie a un abrazo rápido, fuerte. — Podría romperme un tobillo antes de que la noche termine, pero gracias.

Rosalie se rió.

— De nada.

Sintiendo que los minutos pasaban y sabiendo que la Sra. Crowley estaría caminando posiblemente de un lado al otro en el salón de baile esperando que apareciera, siguió su camino abajo por la escalera, con el golpeteo de los pies de Rosalie por detrás de ella.

Alcanzaron la puerta principal y Rosalie dio una palmada en la chapa de madera, manteniéndola cerrada mientras Bella trataba de abrirla.

— Tengo que irme.

— Lo sé, pero también sé… que han pasado ocho meses.

Bella no tuvo que poner la referencia en duda. Ocho meses desde que había atrapado a su novio en la cama con otra mujer. Una rubia delgada y pequeña, con curvas y sin una sólo neurona en su cabeza. No es que Bella realmente hubiera hablado con la tonta, pero funcionaba mejor en sus fantasías de venganza si Alec, el ex, estuviera atrapado noche tras noche sin una conversación inteligente.

No es que le molestara. Probablemente estuviera haciendo noche tras noche sexo con la tonta.

Bella no era buena siendo tonta, dentro o fuera del dormitorio.

— Ahora, estás trabajando esta noche… — La voz de Rosalie interrumpió sus pensamientos. — Pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte. Te ves increíble.

Vuélvete salvaje. Y luego llámame por la mañana. —Rosalie le guiñó. — Quiero oírlo todo.

Bella se burló.

— No habrá _nada_ que contar. — Era trabajo. Tenía que trabajar. Se mantendría cuerda.

Se recordó que rascar "gilipollas" en la pintura del coche de su ex – novio constituía un delito grave.

— En una sala llena de policías calientes, atractivos. Siempre hay algo que contar.

— No esta vez. — _Nunca más_. Había salido una vez con un policía. La arrogancia necesaria para enfrentarse a los tipos malos era atractiva al principio, pero también se traducía en arrogancia en otras partes de la vida.

— ¿No hay algún hombre que haga que tu corazón repiquetee?

Cuando Rosalie hizo la pregunta, el corazón de Bella hizo exactamente eso. Y en su mente se formó una imagen perfectamente clara del sargento Edward Cullen y el Oficial Emmett MaCarty. Excepto por los músculos duros como rocas, los dos hombres no podían haber sido más diferentes en sus aspectos. Edward con su cabello cobrizo, hermoso, arrebatadoramente sexy. Emmett era todo coqueteo, siempre bromeando, haciéndola reír.

Edward era… sombrío. Oscuro, serio, rara vez sonreía. Le habían disparado en acto de servicio hace más de un año y acabó volviendo a un servicio más liviano. Cada vez que ella había tratado de entablar conversación con él, le había gruñido o la había ignorado por completo.

Pero algo en sus ojos sólo le daba ganas de querer hacerlo salir, trayendo una sonrisa a sus malvados y duros labios.

El aleteo en su pecho se deslizó a su coño, calentando y recordando a la zona recientemente descuidada que había más vida fuera del trabajo. Podría sentir como sus bragas rojas se mojaban. El pensamiento sólo hizo que el dolor empeorara.

Edward o Emmett, el uno, el otro, ambos, bajándole sus bragas, inclinándola mientras…

— ¡Lo hay! — Acusó Rosalie. — Hombre, tu cara simplemente se encendió.

¿Quién es él?

— Son…

— ¿Ellos?

— Él quiero decir, y no, no hay nadie. Él es… — Su mente se enredó entre Edward y Emmett. Tales hombres diferentes. Irresistibles, cada uno a su manera. — No es nadie.

Bella tiró del pomo de la puerta, pero Rosalie apoyó su peso contra ella.

— No suena como nadie para mí. Suena como si tuvieras a más de uno en la

mente.

Bella suspiró.

— Está bien. Sí, hay dos hombres que… — No sabía cómo describirlo.

— ¿Giran tu manivela?

— Exactamente.

— ¿Cómo son?

— Uno es alto, moreno y hermoso.

— ¿Y follable?

— Inmensamente.

— ¿Y el otro?

— Cobrizo, malvado y…

— ¿Follable?

— Totalmente.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué? — Espetó Bella.

— Escoge uno y salta sobre él.

—Trabajo con estos tipos y son como el capitán del equipo de fútbol en la escuela secundaria. Cada chica está loca por ellos. Las inteligentes saben que solo son una cara bonita. Alguien que tomará tu virginidad la noche del baile, pero que no te llamará al día siguiente. — Miró la expresión con los ojos muy abiertos de Rosalie. — Sólo lo estoy usando como un ejemplo. Son esa clase de hombres.

— ¿Los dos?

— Bueno, uno no lo sé muy bien, pero estoy segura de que una vez que vuelva a ponerse totalmente en pie, sí, te seduciría fuera de tus bragas. — Bragas brillantes carmesíes.

— Ooh, suena divertido. Ve por ello.

Bella se rió. Esa era la actitud de Rosalie hacia la vida. _Ve por ello_.

— No lo creo. Voy a conseguir poner en marcha la cosa, haré un par de minutos de socialización para que la Sra. Crowley me vea y luego me iré a casa. Te llamaré mañana de todos modos. — Esta vez fue ella la que guiñó a Rosalie, no queriendo irse con una nota malintencionada. — Tendré que compartir definitivamente sobre lo que cada uno llevaba puesto.

Salió corriendo por la puerta.

— Dile a Esme gracias por el vestido.

**ooooooooooooo**

Emmett contuvo un suspira mientras observaba la pelea de Edward con la pajarita que iba con el esmoquin. Edward cada vez estaba más fuerte, reponiéndose de los disparos y el fuego que casi lo había matado, pero sus habilidades motoras finas con la mano izquierda tardaban en volver. Los médicos se mostraron cautelosos sobre una recuperación exitosa y últimamente Edward había ido perdiendo impulso para trabajar con su mano.

Emmett sabía que no debería ofrecerse para ayudar. Edward lo quería hacer él mismo, o no hacerlo en absoluto.

Rompía el corazón de Emmett. Había conocido a Edward desde la academia. Se habían convertido en amigos, hermanos. Pero, ¿quién sabía si Edward iba a ser capaz de regresar al trabajo?

En este momento, Emmett sólo quería que su amigo regresara a la vida y estaba bastante seguro que tenía cura para eso.

— Sólo déjala colgar, — dijo Emmett cuando salió del cuarto de baño. El cuarto de hotel era un poco estrecho. Las dos camas ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio.

Había convencido a Edward para conseguir una habitación para pasar la noche, para que ambos pudieran beber y no preocuparse por conducir.

Esperaba que Edward consiguiera una oportunidad de usar la habitación para algo más, pero no mencionó eso. Cada vez que traía el tema del sexo a Edward, el tipo sólo se ponía enojado. Diciendo a Emmett que se fuera a la mierda, que él estaba bien.

Pero Emmett había visto el modo que Edward miraba a Isabella Swan. La caliente, hambrienta mirada intensa que no había visto en la cara de su amigo en más de un año.

Bueno, Bella estaría aquí esta noche, y Emmett haría todo lo posible para conseguir que los dos se quedaran a solas. Su polla se estremeció al imaginar a Bella. Si Edward no hubiera mostrado interés en ella, Emmett habría ido tras ella él mismo.

Emmett y Bella habían salido en dos citas, pero ella no había superado a su ex, y Emmett había estado lidiando con Edward al salir del hospital de rehabilitación y aprendiendo a funcionar en el hogar. El momento había sido malo para ambos. Siempre había querido acercarse a ella otra vez, pero entonces había visto la mirada en los ojos de Edward.

Edward necesitaba esto más que él. Aun si ella aparecía en un papel estelar en las fantasías nocturnas húmedas de Emmett. Él sobreviviría, y sólo tal vez, Edward volvería a la tierra de los vivos.

Edward hizo una mueca y dejó que la pajarita cayera. Alcanzó y masajeó su mano izquierda con la derecha.

— Sólo tenemos que conseguirte una botella de licor y puedes ser el padrino de boda borracho.

El borde de la boca de Edward se levantó en una media sonrisa.

— Una botella de licor me parece bien ahora mismo. Estoy seguro que el servicio de habitaciones la traería.

— Oh, no. No te escapas de esto. Yo tengo que asistir, por lo tanto, tú vas conmigo.

"Tener" era un poco exagerado. Había ayudado a la esposa del jefe con algunas cosas. Se esperaba que él estuviera allí, pero podría haberse librado si hubiera querido.

Lo cual no hacía.

La Sra. Crowley podría ser útil. Ella era un poco romántica en el fondo, y cuando Emmett había mencionado que trataba de reunir a Edward y a Bella la mujer había entrado en el plan.

Ahora Emmett sólo tenía que conseguir que Edward bajara.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos.

— La fiesta no empieza hasta dentro de más de una hora, — indicó Edward.

— Ah, espera, puedo ir a pasar el rato en el bar.

— No, no puedes. — Agarró el brazo izquierdo de Edward y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Edward se estremeció y movió su brazo del agarre de Emmett.

— En cierto modo te ofrecí para echar una mano.

— ¿Qué?

Emmett no permitió que Edward se detuviera, abriendo la puerta y guiándolo hacia el pasillo.

— La Sra. Crowley necesitaba un poco de ayuda, y yo le dije que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, ya que ya estábamos aquí.

Edward hizo una mueca.

— Perfecto.

Emmett no pudo detener su sonrisa. Destellos de su sarcástico amigo estaban empezando a reaparecer.

— Y Bella estará aquí, — Anunció Emmett cuando el ascensor llegó.

La cabeza de Edward se volvió de golpe y miró a Emmett.

— ¿Qué?

—Bella Swan. Ya sabes, cabello chocolate, ojos sexys.

— Sé quién es. — El tono era frío, pero no había ningún ocultamiento en el calor que destelló en sus ojos.

—Te reto a follarla.

Edward se detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

Emmett se puso delante de su amigo, haciéndole apartar la vista. Edward nunca podría resistirse a un desafío. A veces era la única manera de conseguir que se moviera.

— Te reto a llevarla a esa habitación y follarla. — Dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. — Antes de que yo lo haga.

— Esto no es un polvo de escuela secundaria.

— No. En la secundaria no habría sabido qué hacer con una mujer así.

— Sonrió y se inclinó adelante. — Ahora sí lo sé.

— La deseas.

— ¿Te atreves o no?

— Vete a la mierda.

— Lo tomaré como un sí. — Esperando que el orgullo masculino de Edward aún existiera bajo su piel con cicatrices, Emmett apretó el botón del ascensor. — La prueba serán sus bragas.

— Oh, joder, ahora sé que estamos de vuelta a la secundaria. — El ascensor sonó y Edward entró. Se apoyó contra la pared de atrás, sus manos se hundieron en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de esmoquin. — ¿Qué te apuestas a que lleva bragas blancas de las que le llegan hasta la cintura?

— ¿Bragas de abuelita? — Emmett inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y pensó en ello. Tenía una mirada muy severa en ella. Y llevaba su uniforme como si fuera una armadura. Tal vez realmente llevara bragas de abuelita. — Hmm, sería algo digno de averiguar.

— Eres un cerdo, ¿lo sabías? — Dijo Edward mientras salía del ascensor.

— Sí, lo soy.

**oooooooooooooo**

Rosalie abrió la revista de tejer que había comprado ese mismo día. Era su propio pequeño placer culpable. Mirando todos los modelos que podría hacer.

Pero también la hacía sentir un poco como si fuera una vieja solterona. Todo lo que necesitaba era un gato para completar la imagen.

La puerta principal se abrió y Esme entró. Suspiró cuando dejó caer su bolso sobre el sofá.

— ¿Un día largo?

Rosalie le había pedido a Esme que se mudara con ella después de que sus padres habían muerto. La persona extra aliviaba la soledad y la ayudó con la hipoteca.

— Dios, sí.

— El vino está abierto y en la nevera. Sírvete tú misma.

Esme fue a la cocina para hacer precisamente eso y volvió a la sala de estar, dejándose caer en otra silla. El ligero aroma de las galletas cocinadas al horno la siguió, pero entonces, Esme siempre olía a galletas. Rosalie se preguntaba a menudo como no pesaría más de ciento treinta kilos.

— Bella dijo que gracias por el vestido. — Rosalie sabía que era algo pequeño, pero cuando alguien le decía que "saludara" ella lo hacía.

— ¿Qué vestido? — Los bordes de los ojos de Esme formaron diminutas líneas cuando echó un vistazo por encima de su copa de vino.

— El vestido. ¿Recuerdas? Te llamé y pregunté si Bella lo podía tomar prestado.

Asaltamos tu armario de "Dama de honor". Es para el Otro Baile Secreto de la Policía.

— Oh, ¿era eso por lo que lo preguntabas? La conexión era mala, por lo que no te pude entender. — Tomó otro sorbo de chardonnay. — ¿Encontró algo?

— Sí, agarramos ese traje de novia feo del fondo del armario. — Rosalie se quedó mirando el patrón de un hermoso chal azul noche, mentalmente calculando cuantas madejas de hilo llevaría y cuánto costaría.

— ¿_Qué_ vestido de novia?

El tono agudo de la voz de Esme casi separó la atención de Rosalie de la bonita tela.

— El vestido de novia que había en la parte posterior de tu armario.

— No. No lo hiciste.

— Sí, lo hice. ¿Por qué? No me puedes decir que es una reliquia de familia. Era horrible.

— Está maldito.

Rosalie dejó caer la revista. Esa era una de las pocas declaraciones que podrían haberla distraído. Levantó la vista. Esme, la miraba con ojos muy abiertos, preocupados.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Rosalie.

— Está maldito.

— Claro.

— No, lo está. ¡Oh, no! —Esme se hundió en su silla y miró con tristeza al techo. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se obligó a sentarse tasa parecía completamente en

serio.

— ¿Cómo puede estar maldecido un vestido?

— No sé cómo se hizo, sólo que lo está. — Esme suspiró antes de ponerse derecha y mirar a Rosalie. — Te lo pones y estás destinada a encontrar a tu verdadero amor.

— ¿Por qué es eso una maldición? — A Rosalie le sonaba como algo bueno.

— Porque hasta que lo encuentres, no te lo puedes quitar.

— ¿Qué?

— Es verdad. El vestido no se puede quitar. No importa lo que hagas. No se puede romper, cortar o incluso quemarse. Una vez que lo tengas puesto, tienes que encontrar tu verdadero amor o tendrás que seguir llevando el vestido.

Rosalie se echó a reír. En verdad, ¿había alguna otra respuesta? No podía estar hablando en serio.

Excepto que la cremallera se había atascado cuando habían tratado de bajarla.

Pero… no, no podía ser. Sonrió y esperó a que Esme dijera que solo era una broma, pero nunca lo hizo.

— Es en serio.

— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabemos?

— Mi madre.

— ¿Tu madre? — Rosalie sonrió, pensando en la "Tía K". Técnicamente, era la tía abuela de Rosalie, pero esto se hacía demasiado confuso en las fiestas familiares. La madre de Esme era divertida y animada. El padre de Esme, por otra parte, era un completo idiota.

— Sí, después de que se divorció de mi padre. Entró en esa pequeña tienda y por casualidad se probó este traje de novia. Fue más una broma que otra cosa. Pero no pudo quitárselo. —Esme negó con la cabeza. — Estuvo atrapada en la cosa durante una semana hasta que se topó con Garret. — Garret el padrastro de Esme y un gran tipo polifacético. Era siete años más joven que su madre y estaban tan obviamente enamorados. Los dos formaban una gran pareja.

De todos modos, feliz como parecía esa situación,Rosalie no se la creía. Era un vestido. No había manera de que pudiera ser una maldición.

— ¿Cómo pude un vestido saber quién es el Sr. Correcto?

— No sé cómo funciona, sólo que lo hace.

— ¿Qué pasa si hay múltiples Señores Correctos? Tal vez haya una docena de hombres por ahí que son una pareja perfecta y sólo hay que elegir uno.

— No. — Fulminó con la mirada a Rosalie, la exasperación llenando sus ojos.

— Es un hombre. El vestido sólo responde a un hombre.

Rosalie se rió entre dientes. A veces era demasiado divertido meterse con

Esme.

— Estoy segura que Bella estará bien.

— A menos que encuentre a su amor verdadero, — dijo Esme. Su voz vibró con la agitación y advertencia. Maldita sea, Rosalie sintió como si fuera un personaje de una película de terror. ¿Oh, qué demonios? Ella entraría al trapo.

— Pero pensé que no podría quitarse el vestido a menos que lo encuentre. Por eso queremos que ella lo encuentre, ¿verdad? — Rosalie negó con la cabeza, confundida y considerando seriamente tomar más vino.

— El vestido no puede quitarse hasta que encuentres a tu amor verdadero.

— Esme hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio. — Pero si lo encuentras…

— Sí, — empujó Rosalie.

— El vestido hará, una especie, de striptease.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. Simplemente una especie de caída. Dejándote allí de pie con nada más que tu ropa interior.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— No. Mi madre estaba en el trabajo, y vaya que, fue sorprendida.

— ¿El vestido se quitó a sí mismo?

— Todo el camino hasta la ropa interior. Al menos fue lo que me contó mi madre. Ya sabes, después. Cuando cumplí los veinte años.

— Creo que tu madre estaba jugando.

— No me lo creo. — Esme extendió hasta la silla de enfrente y tomó el bolso.

— Tenemos que llamar a Bella. Dile que no se ponga el vestido.

— Ya es demasiado tarde. Se fue de aquí con el puesto y la fiesta comenzó hace una hora.


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

**** La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Querido diario,

_Estoy tan lista para que acabe este fin de semana. El baile nupcial es esta noche y la Sra. Warren no estaba contenta cuando se enteró que yo no iba a asistir. No es lo mío. Desde luego, no sin una cita._

_Me voy a quedar sentado en casa, mirando la tele y tomando un poco de vino. Nada separará mi trasero de mi sofá esta noche._

Bella tiró del corpiño del vestido de novia, tratando de tirar de ello un poco más arriba, tal vez haciendo sus pechos fueron un poco menos evidentes.

Pero cada vez que tirara, el material volvía a caer de nuevo en su lugar.

Desando haber tenido tiempo para haber corrido a casa y conseguir una chaqueta, chal, cualquier cosa que le proporcione algo de cubierta, mientras caminaba por el amplio vestíbulo que conducía al salón de baile, mentalmente calculado las horas que pasarían hasta que podría irse. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue retirar su pelo en un moño durante el viaje. Por lo menos ya no era un lío salvaje.

Suspiró, mirando las puertas abiertas de la sala de baile.

Este no era su tipo de evento. Era divertido y por una buena causa, las familias de los policías que habían muerto, pero era el tipo de cosas a las que habían asistido con una cita. No libre Y no mientras estaría trabajando.

Si fuera solo una participante, le encantaría asistir. Buena comida, vino y baile. Hmmm, bailarina. Los cuerpos presionados sutilmente juntos, lo suficientemente juntos como para tentar, pero dejando mucho a la imaginación

Miró hacia abajo. Los picos aplastados de sus pezones eran apenas presionados contra el corpiño grueso de seda.

Estaría bien. Nada odiaba más que entrar en una habitación con sus pezones mostrándose tras su ropa. Por lo general, era por el frío, pero a veces era solo puro estímulo sexual.

¿Podría ayudar si sus pezones responden al toque más ligero? Para ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo, había aprendido a usar gruesos sujetadores con relleno. Pero esta noche, eso no era posible.

Para una mujer con doble D de talla de pecho, ir sin sujetador era un acto de valentía en sí mismo. Sin embargo, el entrelazado y elástico del corpiño hizo mucho para mantenerlo en su sitio.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí. - La Sra. Crowley tomó la mano de Bella y tiró de ella a un lado del amplio vestíbulo.

\- Por supuesto. Estoy aquí para ayudar.

\- Y gracias a Dios, digo otra vez. - La Sra. Crowley tenía un poco de drama en ella. - La habitación no está debidamente preparada y el guardarropa es un desastre.

\- Dio un paso atrás. - Pero te ves maravillosa. Vas con un vestido de novia familiar, ¿verdad? Porque el vestido es feo.

Bella asintió, grabando a sí misma que en realidad le gustaba esta mujer. Grabado con los ojos de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Bella.

\- Bueno, si ese era tu objetivo, me temo que fallaste.

Deberías haber hecho algo para atenuar tus ojos y tal vez ocultar tu figura un poco. Te ves preciosa, y tengo que decir, que estoy contenta de verte vestida de novia.

Tantas mujeres esta noche vistiéndose con esos vestidos terribles de dama de honor, pareciendo desaliñadas como si fuera su derecho. Creo que tenemos la obligación de hacernos parecer atractivos. - Sonrió a Bella. - Por lo menos, para burlarnos de los hombres con lo que podrían haber tenido, si se hubieran comportado mejor.

Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír. La Sra. Crowley tenía actitud y el jefe dejaba bien claro que ella era la que dirigía su casa.

\- Vamos - Agarró la mano de Bella y la arrastró al pequeño puesto del guardarropa. La persiana que cubría la ventanilla estaba bajada. - Por favor, ¿podrías ocuparte de esto? Los voluntarios usan aquí dentro de los medios hora y no está para nada listo para usarlo. Prepáralo, por favor.

\- Con esa orden, empujó el hombro de Bella hacia la puerta y se alejó, llamando a su próxima víctima, eh, voluntario, que vio.

Bella sospechó y se quedó mirando la puerta. Esto no sería tan malo. Podía pasar la noche atrapada en el guardarropa. Podría ser peor.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo.

Sólo empeoró.

El oficial Edward Cullen alzó la vista, sus ojos llenos de enfado y frustración. Pero al cabo de un instante, su mirada cayó sobre su pecho. La sorpresa llameando en su brillante mirada fija, rápidamente rápidamente por el hambre.

Bella quería gemir. El hombre no le había dicho dos palabras a ella más allá del trabajo en los seis meses desde que había vuelto al servicio. Su regreso al "trabajo liviano" había sido uno de sus primeros empleos como portavoz del departamento. Los medios de comunicación estaban emocionados con un oficial que volvía al trabajo después de recibir un disparo. Edward había estado menos que encantado. Se había negado a dar entrevistas y apenas le dio la suficiente información personal para parecer creíble.

En los últimos seis meses, hemos logrado una relación de trabajo civil, y ahora él estaba mirando sus pechos como si fuera un adolescente viendo su primera revista de desnudos.

Cada vez que la mirara de aquí en adelante, todo lo que notifique a sus pechos. Maldita sea, este vestido había sido una idea monumentalmente mala.

El hecho de que él y su amigo Emmett protagonizaran sus fantasías nocturnas realmente no tenía lugar en sus pensamientos. Había sido más fácil cuando Edward la ignoró.

Ahora la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos iba a seguirla.

Esta noche, sin usar el uniforme azul nítido que usaba en el trabajo, y estaba vestido con un esmoquin. El cuello estaba abierto, la pajarita colgando a un lado. Se convirtió desaliñado y sexy, como un guapo novio que acababa de tener un rapidito con su novia en la sala del guardarropa. O más probablemente, con una de las damas de honor.

Los pezones de Bella se apretaron detrás del corpiño de seda, pero no tuvieron el valor de mirar hacia abajo para ver si estaban haciendo acto de presencia.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un golpe, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

El sonido que golpeó lo sacudió del estupor inducido por sus pechos.

Consiguió apartar los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada. La mirada enojada la ayudó a controlar la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿What? - Le dijo ella. El instinto, afilado tras los años en la secundaria como la chica más desarrollada de su clase, insistió en que doblara los brazos sobre su pecho, pero el orgullo no se lo controló. Edward era el tipo de hombre a notar y ella no le daría la satisfacción.

Dejó caer su bolso al lado de una silla que había en la esquina y vaciló por solo un instante antes de echar sus hombros atrás y su pecho hacia fuera.

Preparándose para su reacción, se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él. Esta vez, no había confusión en la ostensible mirada fija a sus pechos.

O el silencioso "mierda santa" que escapó de sus labios.

Bella trató de no sonreír, pero encontró el impulso imposible de negar. Respiró, solo para ver lo que podría. Oh wow. Creía que realmente él podría comenzar un bebé.

Sintándose satisfecha, chasqueó los dedos para llamar su atención.

Su cabeza subió y maldita sea si no parecía como si estuviera sonrojándose.

\- Ahora ... ¿cuál es el problema?

La arruga irritada de sus labios, le aconsejó que estaba realmente molesto.

\- ¿Estás aquí para arreglar esto? - Había un toque de desesperación que nunca había oído en su voz antes.

Extraño, viniendo del hombre que una vez cambió el equipo SWAT.

\- ¿Arreglar, qué?

Hizo un gesto con las manos, llenas de perchas, alrededor de la habitación.

\- ¡Esto! Emmett me abandonó y la esposa del jefe me metió aquí. Me dijo que lo arreglara y se fue. ¿Qué demonios hago?

Quiero decir, ¿necesitamos incluso esto? Hace malditamente más de veintiún grados esta noche. Nadie va a traer un abrigo esta noche.

La primera reacción de Bella fue sonreír, pero entonces el frente de su vestido comenzó a caer lentamente hacia abajo, deslizándose el material sedoso sobre sus tensos pezones.

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel y esta vez no detuvo el impulso de cruzar sus brazos. Necesitaba un momento para que Edward mirara a otro lado para que pudiera tirar del corpiño a su lugar.

— Se siente frío por la noche y la mayoría de las mujeres usará algún tipo de abrigo, — explicó, encontrando su actitud sarcástica con una de las de ella misma.

— Sea lo que sea. — Suspiró. — ¿Pero qué demonios hago con todas estas etiquetas? — Dejó caer los colgadores en el mostrador.

— Las emparejas, colgándola en las perchas.

Sintiéndose un poco arrogante con el policía que había enfrentado a un pistolero armado y que había sido presa del pánico ante la visión de perchas, caminó hacia adelante, empujando las pequeñas etiquetas y fichas del camino.

Respiró hondo e inhaló el olor más delicioso. Era una mezcla de loción para después del afeitado y masculinidad pura.

El centro de su coño palpitó y sus rodillas temblaron. Sí, ocho meses eran definitivamente demasiado tiempo, pensó.

Alzó la vista, incapaz de detenerse, mirando su fuerte y definido perfil. Siempre un poco oral, lamió sus labios, imaginando su boca sobre la de él. O su lengua deslizándose por su piel, corriendo sobre al tenso, ondulado abdomen, que imaginaba bajo su esmoquin arrugado.

La voz de Edward, demasiado sarcástica y exigente, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí?

— Uh, es necesario enganchar todas estas etiquetas a los extremos de las perchas. — Alzó la vista para ver si él la estaba escuchando, y se encontró con su mirada. Maldita sea, ¿por qué nunca se había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran verdes? Verde hermoso. Hipnóticos y cautivadores. La pulsación en su coño se transformó en un latido y se inundó, llenando su interior hasta que tuvo que apretar sus muslos juntos.

Ella apartó la mirada y contempló fijamente los bastidores de perchas que tenían detrás de ellos.

— Trabajaré en esta parte. — Obligó a su cuerpo a alejarse, cuando cada deseo femenino exigía que se rozara contra él, presionando sus pechos contra aquellos músculos del pecho duro, sintiendo el roce de sus pezones a través de su piel, frotando su clítoris contra su erección.

No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y ver si él estaba duro. La tentación era demasiado grande. El dolor en su coño aumentó. Presionó sus labios juntos, aplastando el gemido que amenazaba.

Mientras reordenaban las perchas, miró por encima del hombro y se quedó contemplando la espalda de Edward, los amplios hombros que disminuían progresivamente hasta su cintura. La suya era estrecha, pero parecía agradable y firme.

Y casi podía imaginar el paquete de seis que se marcaba al frente de él.

Pero eso era sólo una fantasía.

Incapaz de detener la mirada, se quedó mirando el culo de Edward. Era estrecho y duro, no muy pequeño.

Probablemente ella no podría usar sus vaqueros, pero no se sentiría como si fuera aplastarlo si ella estuviera encima.

El tirón en su corpiño se intensificó, llevando el vestido hacia el abajo.

Miró hacia abajo y vio el rosa más oscuro de un pezón. Oh, maldita mar.

Colocándose para que su espalda se dirija firmemente hacia Edward, agarró la tela y tiró de ella. Colocó el vestido de nuevo en su lugar, Bella fijó su atención en las perchas. Contó, mentalmente siguiendo el recuento en su cabeza.

El elástico se aflojó una vez más, pero lo ignoró. Tuve trabajo que hacer y no era como el vestido podría deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Incluso mientras contaba, era consciente de Edward moviéndose detrás de ella.

Era silencioso, pero imposible de ignorar. El delicioso aroma de su loción de afeitar le llenó la cabeza. Incapaz de detener su imaginación para que se volviera salvaje, lo imaginó desnudo, tendido en su cama, los fuertes dedos envueltos alrededor de su dura polla, observándola, llamándola.

El calor salió a borbotones de su coño. Sus pezones se apretaron dolorosamente. Esta vez, ella miró hacia abajo y, con toda seguridad, han pequeños pequeños montículos distinguibles a través del corpiño de seda

No hagas caso de ello. Cuenta perchas. Céntrate. Céntrate en las perchas, no en el sexy hombre que tienes detrás de ti.

Sexy fuerte Delicioso Se lamió los labios, y se imaginó como sabría. A diferencia de muchas mujeres que conocía, adoraba hacer mamadas, le gustaba sentir la polla de su amante contra su lengua y soportar tanto calor en su boca.

El calor que había cambiado entre sus piernas se había ampliado a través de su cuerpo como si fuera un flujo de lava. El aire rozó su piel, refrescándola, tentándola.

Tentación Ese era Edward. Su cuerpo, duro y fuerte. Sabía que los meses de rehabilitación habían fortalecido sus músculos afectados y todo lo que ella podía ver afectada en óptimas condiciones.

Maldita sea, podría sentirlo fácilmente, una polla larga y gruesa, dentro de ella, bombeando en su coño mientras ella lo montaba.

Sus rodillas temblaron y Bella se aferró al perchero, usando el débil metal para mantenerse en pie. El calor y la necesidad llenaban el centro de su cuerpo. A pesar de que reconoció la locura de todo, lo deseado, dentro de ella, por encima de ella, su polla llenando, una y otra vez. Los brillantes ojos verdes mirándola mientras la follaba, mientras se levantaba arriba y abajo en esa polla dura, deliciosa.

Se humedeció los labios y lo imaginó follando su boca.

Lentamente empujando profundo, sus manos en su pelo, sosteniéndola en su lugar, mientras metía su pene dentro y fuera de su boca. Otro gemido se apoderó de su garganta, pidiendo la liberación. Tal vez si ella se diera la vuelta, podría secretamente frotar su coño contra uno de los postes de metal para aliviar el dolor.

Céntrate. Céntrate. Trató de ordenar a su mente, pero el calor del cuerpo de Edward estaba tan cerca y ella tenía tanto frío. Temblando

Miró hacia abajo y vio sus pechos. Desnudos Los pezones duros y apretados.

De hecho, todo menos el trozo rojo de seda que había puesto como ropa interior había desaparecido. El vestido de novia blanco estaba reunido alrededor de sus tobillos.

¿Cómo diablos habíamos quedado quedarnos desnudos?

oooooooooooooo

Concentrado. Concentrado.

Edward repitió la palabra una y otra vez en su cerebro. A pesar del reto de Emmett, no tenía la intención de follar a Bella esta noche. O intentar seducirla.

Infiernos, ninguna mujer le había visto desnudo desde antes de que le dispararan y del fuego. No iba a empezar ahora. No con la mujer que puso a sus fantasías con estrellas porno en vergüenza.

Pasó la etiqueta sobre el extremo de la percha y la empujó a un lado, luchando por mantener un control firme sobre sus deseos, tratando de ignorar a la mujer que había detrás de él.

Bella Fría, controlada. Casi frágil en el trabajo. Tan estirada con su uniforme.

En un día normal, era suficiente para que cualquier hombre quisiera desesperarla un poco, follarla hasta que perdiera las líneas elegantes de su teléfono, hasta que ella se olvidara de mantener el control.

Pero esta noche, ella había entrado, y maldita sea, casi se había corrido. Gracias a Dios que había llevado un traje y la chaqueta era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir su erección.

Bella usó un uniforme igual que los otros policías y el grueso chaleco que todos llevaban escondido algunos de sus atributos más distintivos.

El vestido de novia que llevó esta noche no lo hizo.

Infierno, ¿quién tenía sabido que tenía unas tetas así?

Redondas y grandes, y maldita sea, él quería pasar su lengua por su hendidura. O mejor aún, desliza su polla entre ellas.

Su polla se agitó y Edward se solicitó si podría alcanzar hacia abajo y perdió los pantalones sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El interés por Bella no era nada nuevo, pero al verla con ese vestido había empujado los límites de su control.

Sabía que Emmett había salido en unas citas con ella.

Infiernos, había aparecido en la casa de Edward después, frustrado y hablando sobre la nueva sexy Oficial de Relaciones Públicas de la fuerza. Edward no había pensado mucho en eso. Conocía a Emmett, y sabía que el hombre no era probable que se comprometiera a corto plazo.

Aun así, era agradable escucharle hablar sobre mujeres atractivas, incluso si él no estaría alrededor de ninguna.

Entonces había vuelto a trabajar y había encontrado a Bella por sí mismo.

No, él no sabía que tenía un conjunto de tetas que le hizo querer correrse, pero tenía algo definitivamente sexual en ella, tal vez era el culo redondo que su chaleco no podía esconder.

Antes del tiroteo, Edward podría haber hecho algún intento con ella. El y Emmett parecían que estaban atraídos por el mismo tipo de mujeres y lo habían convertido en un concurso.

Pero infiernos, que mujer iba a querer estar con un tipo quien ...

Edward no se dejó terminar la frase. Bella nunca vería sus cicatrices, así que, ¿qué más daba?

Guardaría la imagen de esas tetas y su dulce culo en su mente, y los utilizaría la próxima vez que se masturbara.

Apreciaba una persona que se conservaba en forma, pero Edward le gustaba un poco de blandura en su sexo. Un poco de calor y relleno mientras bombeaba en ella. Como Bella Era la mezcla perfecta de salud y curvas.

El pensamiento lo llevó de vuelta al culo de Bella, amablemente redondeado.

Perfecto para sus manos. No lo conocía a ciencia cierta.

Entregaría su vida en sus manos por tocar realmente su culo sin permiso, pero maldita sea, por lo que había visto, cabría perfectamente. Suavidad suficiente para evitar, bastante poder para luchar con él.

Justo lo que quería en una mujer.

Pero él sabía mejor. Nunca arriesgaría sus relaciones de trabajo profesionales relacionándose con otro policía. No importa lo mucho que su polla quisiera estar dentro de ella.

Deslizó la etiqueta en la última percha de su pila.

\- Terminé - Mientras hablaba se dio la vuelta, esperando el aspecto frío y distante que se había acostumbrado a usar para Bella.

En cambio, ella estaba ... desnuda. Realmente, realmente desnuda. Excepto por unas bragas rojo vivo. Las ignoró como una irritación menor. Un rápido tirón y él podría tenerlas fuera del camino.

¿Qué demonios? Hace unos instantes había usado ese vestido de novia voluminoso. El montículo blanco reunido a sus pies, justo cuando el rosa teñía sus mejillas.

Incapaz de detenerse, miró a sus pechos. Así como los había imaginado: llenos y firmes. Lo suficiente para que él se agarrara y sostuviese. Apretándolos mientras montaba entre sus muslos, deslizándose en su mojado coño.

Mientras contemplaba su cuerpo, ella reaccionaba, levantaba lentamente el brazo para cubrir sus pechos.

La vista le ofendió. Esas tetas eran demasiado bonitas para esconderlas. Sólo verlas desnudas hacían que su boca se llenara de agua. Podría pasar horas centrado en sus pechos. Perfectos para chupar. Tal vez para follar.

Su polla tensó contra la tela de su esmoquin alquilado, con ganas de ser liberada. Sí, deslizándose entre esas tetas deliciosas, redondas, en una follada lenta, constante, con la boca de ella esperando cada vez que él se lanzara adelante.

Pero él no quería correrse en su boca. Lo haría en su pecho, eyaculando sobre su piel. Marcándola.

\- Puedo explicarlo. - Ella miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar su respuesta en algún sitio de la habitación. - Por lo menos creo que puedo explicarlo.

\- Su mano, la que ahuecaba su pecho izquierdo se apretó.

Ella cambió un poco su palma hacia un lado y Edward casi pudo imaginar que ella se acariciaba el pezón.

\- El elástico del vestido debe estar defectuoso y parece que de alguna manera se cayó de mí. - Comenzó a inclinarse, arrodillándose para recoger el vestido.

\- No te muevas, - le ordenó.

Ella se estremeció mientras su cuerpo absorbía la orden.

Entonces, como si ella estuviera luchando contra sus propios censores internos, se enderezó y lo miró fijamente, pero interesada.

\- Deja tu brazo caer para que puedas ver tus bonitas tetas.

\- La orden de salida de su boca fuerte y segura, mientras que una parte de su mente estaba gritando "¿qué coño estás haciendo?" Dar órdenes a Bella, la reina del hielo, probablemente no era la mejor manera de comenzar la noche.

Los recuerdos de Emmett sobre la apuesta le dieron un codazo al subconsciente de Edward. Podría ganar. Todo lo que necesitábamos era bragas, y maldita sea, no eran las bragas blancas de abuelita después de todo.

Era un pedazo de color rojo brillante de encaje lo que escondía su coño, y Edward se sintió tentado a arrancárselo con los dientes.

Eso sería para más tarde. Ahora estaba concentrado en hacer que la cosa dulce frente a él le obedeciera.

Levantó las cejas, puntuando su orden. Bella tragó saliva y lentamente bajó su brazo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Él la cambió mientras ella bajó la mirada al suelo.

_Sumisa _

¿Era posible que la mujer fría y controladora que dirigía al personal y hablaba con los medios de comunicación, que estaba bien entrenada con un arma, fuera de sumisa dentro del armario? ¿Era una cosa a tiempo completo en ella? O como él, ¿le gustaba incluir de vez en cuando un poco de juego de poder en el sexo? ¿Tenía un amante habitual que se encargaba de esa necesidad? Había salido con Emmett, así que Edward tuvo que asumir que "no".

Se quedaría allí, sus dedos retorciéndose como si ella estuviera luchando interiormente con obedecerle. Ella alzo la vista, mirándolo a los ojos. El rojo teñía sus mejillas.

Maldición, él lamentó no saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

Finalmente, ella se liberó de su mirada y se inclinó, de rodillas en medio del montón blanco del vestido de novia. La visión de ella de rodillas, los pezones de color rosa bastantes duros y solo pidiendo ser chupados, llamaron al dominante en él.

Joder, había pasado más de un año, desde antes del incendio, que había estado con una mujer. No había manera de que estuviera listo para desnudarse con nadie.

Pero aquí, no había ninguna necesidad de desnudarse. Él no tenía que quitarse la camisa y enseñar las cicatrices que marcaban su hombro.

Dio un paso más cerca y supo cuando ella dio cuenta que estaba parado por encima de ella. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la tela del vestido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para cubrirse. Bueno, él no le había dado permiso.

Levantó sus ojos y miró, su mirada se posó en su ingle y se detuvo.

Joder, podría ver el hambre reverberando en esa simple mirada. Ella lo deseaba.

\- Cuidado, pequeña, no te arrodilles nunca ante mí a menos que estés dispuesto a tener la boca llena con mi polla.


	4. Capitulo Tres

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

**** La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo Tres

_Querido diario,_

_El estado teniendo los sueños más salvajes últimamente. La última noche cambió conmigo usando nada más que mi ropa interior de color rojo y arrodillándome ante Edward Cullen._

_Extrañamente, él estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero y sostenía un flogger púrpura. Ahora, mientras que no me sonroje la próxima vez que lo vea, estaré bien._

La mirada de Bella cayó a su ingle y al bulto duro que se presionaba contra los pantalones de su esmoquin. _Yo quiero eso_

Se las arregló para mantener las palabras para sí misma, pero fue pura fuerza de voluntad. La imagen de ella desnuda de rodillas a sus pies, su polla en su boca mientras gema suavemente y follaba sus labios abrumó su cerebro.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmar sus nervios rotos, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. La imagen de ella desnuda y de rodillas delante de un magnífico Edward vestido, hizo el discurso imposible.

Al hombre no le gustaba ella, lo sabía. Rara vez le hablaba.

Incluso cuando ella le hizo preguntas. Pero era probable que a Edward no le importara en este punto. Estaba desnuda y de rodillas. Eso era suficiente para algunos hombres.

Tuvo que admitir que no estaba pensando lógicamente en este momento. La sexy pajarita colgando alrededor de su cuello, la manera perfecta en la que el esmoquin se ajustaba a su cuerpo ... oh, sí, definitivamente podría ser llevada por el camino de la tentación por un hombre así.

Excepto que ella había jurado no volvería a salir con otro policía. Y trabajaba con Edward, así que era una mala idea.

Una muy mala idea y ella iba a levantarse, ponerse el vestido de nuevo e ir a buscar algunos seguros para sujetar el corpiño arriba.

\- Ponte de pie. - La orden se disparó a través de ella como si tratara de un centenar de dedos acariciando de arrepentirse, moviéndose a la vez hasta que estuvo lista para corregir con una orden simple. Ella no iba a obedecer sus órdenes, se dijo, pero la mirada desafiante en sus ojos hizo que se apretara su coño de necesidad.

Tragando saliva, se empujó hacia atrás sobre los dedos de sus pies y se enfrentaron, los peligrosamente altos zapatos de tacón haciendo que ella fuera casi tan alta como él.

Edward caminó hacia adelante, acercándose hasta las duras puntas de sus pechos rozaron el pecho de él.

Desesperadamente necesitando oxígeno para contrarrestar sus pensamientos que se arremolinaban, dolor un largo y profundo suspiro. El movimiento hizo cosquillas en sus pezones contra su camisa y envió nuevos escalofríos a su columna vertebral. Se unió a los nervios que residían en su coño y profundizó el dolor.

\- Yo, eh, yo ... - Alzó la vista, encontrando el coraje para enfrentarse a su mirada. Había esperado la risa cuando se giró, la burla, el sarcasmo. Nunca iba a haber esperado el calor sexual y las órdenes sensuales. Las órdenes que su cuerpo quería seguir.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndola callar sus intentos de explicación. Retrocedió, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró fijamente, evaluando tranquilamente, hasta que Bella comenzó a retorcerse. Luchó por no esconderse detrás de sus manos. Pero ella estaba allí, bajo luces fluorescentes, sintiendo cada uno de sus diez kilos de más. Kilos con los que había combatido toda su vida y había resuelto deshacerse de ellos algún día.

\- No debes moverte a menos que te lo diga, Isabella. - Su tono era tan firme, casi reprendiendo, y el sonido se curvó en su cuerpo, calentándola en el interior. El líquido goteó hacia abajo por el interior de los labios de su coño y estuvo agradecido por haber llevado unas bragas de verdad. Un tanga no habrá hecho nada para capturar

su humedad. - Ahora, gira. Quiero ver tu culo.

La banda que estrechaba su pecho subió a su garganta. ¿Su culo? De ninguna manera. Horas subiendo escaleras y todavía era demasiado grande.

\- Date la vuelta, Isabella. Déjame verte. - El poder de su voz era demasiado para ella podría ignorarlo y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Sus rodillas temblaban con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió que no se cayera cuando dio la vuelta lejos de él.

\- Encantador.

Ella se tensó cuando un solo dedo caliente trazó una ruta por el centro de su espalda, deslizándose sobre sus bragas, burlando en la hendidura entre sus nalgas con un toque delicado.

\- Joder, eres hermosa. Puedo imaginar sentir ese culo presionado contra mí cuando te folle por detrás. Agarrando tus caderas para poder entrar profundamente en tu coño.

Sentirás cada centímetro de mí así. - Su dedo hizo el viaje de regreso hacia arriba, prendiendo fuego en la delgada línea en su espalda.

Sus rodillas debilitadas vacilaron y agarró el perchero para estabilizarse. Fue un toque ligero, no había manera de que ella debiera haber sentido eso tan profundamente como lo hizo, pero cada caricia susurrada por su dedo se deslizó suavemente bajo su piel y calentar su coño. Su espalda se arqueó hacia adelante, no para escapar de él, sino para presionar su culo hacia atrás. Él gruñó cuando se tocaon.

\- Oh, sí, nena, llegaremos a eso ... pero más tarde. - Su voz estaba cerca, sus labios jugaban en su oído cuando estaban separados. - Cuando tenga el tiempo suficiente para follarte.

Porque una vez que tenga ese dulce culo presionado contra mí, voy a montar mucho tiempo y con fuerza.

Ella gimió, incapaz de controlar el sonido o las imágenes en su cabeza. Las malvadas palabras estaban creando sensaciones palpables en su cuerpo, hasta que quiso inclinarse hacia adelante, rogarle que la follara, tal como dijo: fuerte, profundo,mucho tiempo.

Sabía que no tenía sentido, hace unos momentos se había estado diciendo a sí misma que lo ignorara y ahora estaba prácticamente desnuda y dolorida por sentirlo dentro de ella.

— Gírate, Bella.

Abriendo a la fuerza los dedos del perchero, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Él inclinó su cabeza y colocó sus labios contra su oído.

— No te inmutaste cuando mencioné deslizar mi polla en tu boca. — Su pecho se elevó y cayó con suspiros profundos, rápidos, tratando de mantenerse al ritmo del galope de su corazón. Él colocó un beso justo bajo su oído, caliente y sexy. — ¿Te gusta la idea, Bella, de mí… follando tu bonita boca?

Ella tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. Ella no podía admitirlo simplemente, ¿verdad? Admitir que segundos antes de que el vestido misteriosamente cayera de su cuerpo había estado pensando en eso, en tenerlo de pie ante ella, de rodillas ante él.

— No, eso no era…

Sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja y la mordió, un toque de dolor, sólo la suficiente advertencia para hacerla jadear.

— Cuidado. Las niñas malas que mienten son castigadas.

— Le lamió el punto que mordió, calmando la advertencia.

— Las niñas buenas son recompensadas. Ahora, dime, Isabella… — Su coño revoloteó cuando uso su nombre completo. Nadie la llamaba así. Parecía tan formal, tan sexual viniendo de su boca.

— ¿Quieres chuparme la polla? —Puntuó la pregunta con una lenta lamida por su cuello.

Una banda invisible apretó su pecho. No podía mentir. Al menos todavía no.

No antes de haber aprendido lo que su "castigo" implicaba.

— Sí.

Se estremeció y lamió sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con un hombre para hacerle una mamada, y ella se lo estaba perdiendo, adoraba el poder del pene de un hombre en su boca. Y algo le dijo que este era un hombre que sabía cómo disfrutar de una mamada.

Ella desvió la mirada y se encontró con la de él. El verde intenso centelleó hacia ella. Había una indirecta de diversión acompañando al calor que vio. Pero también había un desafío. Él pensaba que no lo haría. El reto hizo que sus pezones se apretaran aún más. El dolor agudo envió otro delicado estremecimiento por su columna.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando que los picos duros de sus senos rozaran contra su pecho mientras rozaba sus labios a través de los suyos, un solo toque, no dejándole capturar y controlar el beso que ella sabía que él quería. Era apenas un sabor, pero no iba a hacer una mamada a un hombre si no lo hubiera besado antes al menos.

Él trató de seguirla, con ganas de profundizar el beso, pero ella se apartó, dejándose caer hacia abajo, y colocando pequeños besos en su pecho mientras se arrodillaba. Sus manos agarraron la cinturilla de sus pantalones, vacilando, burlándose con la posibilidad de que él pudiera retirarse

Pasó su mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones de esmoquin, y él jadeó mientras su palma tocaba la dura y gruesa polla detrás de la tela. La sorpresa hizo que ella mirara hacia arriba y Edward le sonrió mirándola hacia abajo.

— Es todo yo. — La arrogancia era aparentemente justificada, por lo que la dejó pasar. La pregunta era, ¿sabía qué hacer con ello? ¿O era uno de esos hombres que pensaban que porque su polla era grande, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerla a tu disposición? Ella lo miró a los ojos ardientes por la lujuria, y esperó como el infierno que su madre lo hubiera educado para ser un caballero. Y que supiera cómo tratar a una dama. Porque ella estaba decidida a tener ese eje grueso en su interior, al menos

una vez. Dos veces si fuera un buen chico.

Los labios de ella se levantaron en una sonrisa, mezclados con la sensualidad que Edward no había visto antes de esta noche. Joder, ¿de dónde había venido todo este sexo? En la oficina. Bella actuó como si estuviera tallada en hielo. Aquí, era puro calor líquido.

Edwars miró y esperó, desafiándola a hacerlo y que en realidad lo tomara en su boca. Podría ordenarle que lo chupara, infiernos, probablemente lo haría, pero primero quiso ver cuán lejos llevaría esto. Cuando había dicho que quería sentir su boca, había querido decir un beso, pero si quisiera llevarlo adelante, él también.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta y vio que tenía un bloqueo automático. Bien. No serían molestados.

Un brillo malvado brillaba en los ojos de ella. Esta era una mujer que sabía cuánto poder sostenía cuando tenía la polla de un hombre en su boca. Ella desabotonó el primer botón de la bragueta. Se empujó alto sobre sus rodillas y le abrió la cremallera. Su pene presionaba contra la tela como si detectara la liberación. Su gemido suave susurró sobre su piel mientras empujaba sus pantalones y calzoncillos abajo, dejando libre su polla.

Un suave suspira escapó de los labios de ella. Su lengua revoloteó por el interior de sus labios como si estuviera esperando el sabor de él.

Joder, ¿había algo más seductor que una mujer que quisiera tu polla?

Sus dedos tropezaron ligeramente sobre su piel, acariciando su verga mientras ella lo liberaba, sosteniéndolo, acunándolo en sus calientes manos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en su pene. Su lengua salió y lamió, el roce más suave, como si estuviera tomando una muestra de su sabor.

La delicada caricia envió un impío rayo a su ingle. Los bordes de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Edward amplió su postura y se quedó quieto, decidido a que ella fuera la que llevara la batuta. A pesar de que iba en contra de su naturaleza ceder el control, tenía una idea de que si se dejara en sus manos, por lo menos por un tiempo, él sería recompensado.

Sus manos lo ahuecaron, sosteniéndolo en la posición perfecta para deslizarse entre sus labios. En lugar de abrir plenamente la boca y llevarlo dentro, ella le lamio la cara inferior de la cabeza de su pene, en una promesa de más.

Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ese brillo peligroso todavía en sus ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante, enterrando la cara en su entrepierna. Ella lamió la base de su pene, una lamida larga y ardiente. La malvada caricia envió un rayo de fuego por su columna vertebral.

Se agarró al mostrador que tenía detrás de él, manteniéndose en posición vertical. Joder, una pequeña lamida y ella había debilitado sus rodillas. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la base de su polla, ella abrió la boca y acarició la lengua a través de su piel suave, pequeñas lamidas calientes y húmedas mientras se movió sosteniendo toda su longitud. Su suave mano se deslizó entre sus piernas y ahuecó sus bolas, con toques ligeros y evasivos, jadeantes que le hicieron querer más.

La sensación lo dominó. El calor de su aliento y su lengua en su polla, sus dedos burlándose de él, prometiendo, pero frenando su liberación, y la vista, joder, la visión de ella, con el pelo cayendo suelto de ese feo moño que tenía detrás de su cabeza, sus labios bastante rosados dejando rastros húmedos mientras ella tejía su hechizo alrededor de su eje.

Su mano sana se cerró, pero Edward resistió la tentación de apoderarse de la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella y meter su polla entre sus bonitos labios. Quería follar su boca, deslizarse profundamente hasta que ella no pudiera tomar más, hasta que fuera demasiado.

Pero ella continuó trabajando su polla, pasadas largas deliciosas, lameduras de una mujer que disfrutaba con su tarea. No podía apartar su mirada, capturando sus ojos de vez en cuando mientras jugaba con él. Ella sabía el poder que tenía y ese poder llamó algo muy dentro de Edward. Alguna energía masculina no estaría, no podía

permitir que la tentadora lo dominara por completo.

— Ten cuidado, cariño, cuando te tenga atada en mi cama, rogando para correrte, voy a recordar esto.

No parecía como si su amenaza tuviera ningún impacto… excepto para hacerla burlarse más de él. Ella lamió y saboreó, dejando rastros calientes que se sintieron como si fueran marcas en su pene. Era como si ella lo estuviera marcando, reclamándolo para su uso personal. Y joder, no había nada que pudiera hacer para resistir, no había manera de que pudiera convencer a su cuerpo para que se retirara de un placer tan seductor.

Como para recompensarlo por dejarla tejer su hechizo mágico, ella finalmente abrió los labios sobre su gruesa cabeza y empujó lentamente hacia adelante. La visión de su linda boca tragando su polla, agravado por el puro placer de su lengua mientras ella lo tomaba, hizo que sus bolas se prepararan apretadas contra su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de correrse. Apretó los dientes más y luchó contra la sensación.

Quería más, quería sentir sorberle antes de que cediera.

— Maldita sea, Bella, tú…

El pomo de la puerta traqueteó y Edward sintió a Bella tensarse. Puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la sostuvo en su lugar, mirando la puerta, asegurando a ella y a él que la puerta estaba bloqueada. Nadie vería a Bella desnuda, su pene enterrado en su boca, esas vistas estaban destinadas sólo para él.

Después de un momento, el intruso desapareció y Bella se retiró, ligera, una succión irresistible siguió mientras ella se retiraba. Fue justo lo suficiente para hacer que quisiera más, querer moverse con fuerza contra ella. Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos brillando con poder femenino. Ella sabía. Y a ella le encantaba.

Alcanzó abajo, sus dedos escarbando a través de su pelo, soltando el moño que tenía en la parte posterior de su cabeza aún más. La mantuvo en su lugar, limitando sus movimientos, en silencio advirtiéndole que ella no estaba al cargo. No se dio cuenta de con quién estaba tratando. La tomaría y follaría hasta que ella suplicara.

Hasta que le suplicara a él…

El crujido agudo de metal contra metal dio un tirón de su fantasía cuando la persiana se sacudió y tembló. Los instintos protectores que nunca supo que tenía se pusieron en vanguardia y presionaron la cabeza de Bella contra su muslo, protegiéndola debajo del mostrador mientras los paneles metálicos se deslizaban hacia arriba. La Sra. Crowley apareció en la abertura.

— ¿Cómo van llegando las cosas aquí? — Preguntó a su manera sin aliento, imperiosa. La mente de Edward se cerró en una sola palabra. Llegando. Maldita sea, un par de buenas bombeadas en la boca de Bella, y, sí, él iba a llegar.

— Están bien. — Edward asintió para añadir energía a su respuesta. Echo un vistazo a la habitación detrás de él y se dio cuenta que no habían hecho mucho para mejorar la situación, desde que se habían puesto en ello. Pero infiernos, él se había conseguido distraer.

Por el momento, la mujer se arrodillaba a sus pies. Justo mientras lo pensaba, ella movió su lengua y le lamió la polla.

La caricia delicada casi hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran.

Como si ella lo intuyera, Bella se acercó, resistiendo sus intentos de mantenerla a distancia. Ella arremolinó la lengua a lo largo de su erección, creando unos modelos arbitrarios, salvajes a partir de la parte inferior de su polla.

Su mente se concentró en los trazos de su lengua, tratando de entender el patrón, aunque sabía que no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que ella estaba allí, lista para hacerle una mamada. Si sólo pudiera regresar a su boca, podría correrse. Follar aquellos bonitos labios hasta que eyaculara dentro de ella.

— No parece que hayáis hecho mucho progreso.

— ¿¡Eh!?

Edward sabía que esta no era la respuesta apropiada, pero maldita sea, la lengua de Bella creaba demasiadas distracciones para que él se concentrara en lo que era "apropiado" o no.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? — Preguntó la Sra. Crowley.

— Un, ella está por aquí. — Cerca. Tan malditamente cerca.

Luchó por controlar las palabras en su cabeza. Como si ella se hubiera hecho más confiada en que no iba a ser vista, Bella se liberó de su agarre y dirigió la punta de su polla a su boca. No se atrevió a mirarla, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba sonriendo. Entonces dejó de bromear y le llevó dentro, deslizándose adelante, sus labios calientes húmedos se cerraron alrededor de su pene. Era grueso y no sería capaz de tomar mucho, pero maldita sea, sólo el meter los pocos primeros centímetros en su boca era el cielo puro.

— Es una gran chica, ¿verdad? — Dijo la Sra. Crowley, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y charlando como si fueran viejos amigos. — Tan servicial.

— Servicial. — Repitió, su cerebro empezando a recortar cuando Bella se retiró, chupando suavemente, su lengua revoloteando a lo largo de la parte inferior de la cabeza.

Maldita sea, estaba a punto de ayudarle a derrumbarse en el suelo.

— ¿Pero viste ese horrible traje de novia?

El vestido. Joder. Casualmente, dejó que sus ojos se hundieran hacia abajo. De alguna manera, cuando se habían movido en su pequeño círculo sensual el vestido había venido con ellos y estaba amontonado actualmente al lado de sus pies.

— Sí. Bastante horrible. — Sus palabras no eran más que mantenerse al corriente simplemente de la conversación. Parecía que Bella tomó la ofensa y sintió la presión, la advertencia de sus dientes. No le mordió en realidad, pero la amenaza le hizo elegir sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. — Pero se ve genial con él.

— _Y fuera de él._

La Sra. Crowley asintió y miró al vestíbulo.

— Así es.

Los dientes de Bella soltaron su asimiento provisional y azotó su lengua a través de su carne, en recompensa por su elogio.

Arriesgándose, Edward echó un vistazo hacia abajo. Mala idea. La sensación de la mamada era lo suficiente para hacer que su cabeza, y su polla, explotaran. Pero ver sus labios estirándose amplios, sus ojos que brillaban cuando alzó la vista, retrocediendo y respirando antes de que lo tomara profundamente dentro otra vez, lo hizo querer follar su boca.

Con fuerza.

Edward agarró el mostrador, luchando contra el impulso de empujar contra esa lenta mamada.

— Bueno, no te apartaré de tu trabajo por más tiempo.

— Dijo la Sra. Crowley.

— Los demás estarán aquí en unos minutos, y por fortuna creo que esta cosa puede salir adelante.

— Él asintió con la cabeza, su mente aferrado al hecho que ella lo iba a dejar.

— Oh, ahí está Jared. Tengo que ir a conseguir los premios.

— Con un saludo, caminó con paso majestuoso a lo lejos, su foco cambiando a la siguiente víctima.

Edward apenas esperó a que su espalda diera la vuelta antes de agarrar la persiana de metal y tirar arrastrándola hacia abajo. La acción lo apartó de la boca de Bella. Regresó rápidamente, deslizando su mano detrás de su cabeza y volviéndolos a realinear, la polla con su boca.

—Tómala, Isabella, — Ordenó mientras presionó la cabeza en sus labios.

Bella gimió cuando sus dedos se apretaron en su cuero cabelludo. Pudo sentir la tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Tanto poder, a su disposición. Queriendo burlarse un poco más, ella lamió la cabeza de su polla, capturando una gota de pre- semen que asomó por la punta.

Él empujó la cabeza contra sus labios, silenciosamente pidiendo la entrada, pero ella sólo ofreció otra lamedura.

Ella sonrió cuando él gruñó, pero algo le dijo que estaba cerca del final de su cuerda y ella no quería empujarlo más.

Podría encontrarse fácilmente a sí misma inclinada sobre el mostrador, su polla bombeando en ella.

Ella gimió cuando la imagen llenó su cabeza, su coño palpitando con la necesidad de ser follada. Hundiéndose en el festín sensual ante ella, sorbió a Edward de nuevo en su boca.

Él era grueso y haría que su coño doliera cuando la follara.

Él pasó sus dedos más profundos en su pelo, esparciendo las horquillas restantes que había usado para soportar el movimiento en su lugar. Él comenzó a mecerse, bombeando su eje dentro y fuera de su boca. Ella cerró los ojos y sucumbió a su ritmo, absorbiendo cada vez que él se retiraba, atrayéndolo de nuevo con cada lamida.

Su gemido rompió el silencio provisional de la habitación, incluso cuando sus empujones superficiales se convirtieron en más erráticos. Bella gimió alrededor de su pene, adorando que podría perder un poco de ese control tan alarmado.

\- Voy a correrme.

Fue amable por su parte publicitaria, pero no le importó.

Ahuecó sus pelotas, dirigiendo sus dedos a la piel suavemente peluda. Pareció que el toque delicado era lo suficiente. Él gritó y se corrió, eyaculando en su boca.

Bella tragó rápidamente, saboreando los fuertes tirones en su pelo mientras Edward mecía su eje en su boca una última vez.

Ella logró chupado burlándose de él más.

\- Joder, Isabella, vas a mantenerme erecto.

Ella alzó la vista, sintiendo una audacia que nunca hubiera imaginado. Dejó que la polla se deslizara de su boca, pero siguió acariciando el eje grueso con sus dedos.

\- ¿Y eso es algo malo?

El hambre llameó en los ojos de Edward.

\- No, pero ...

Antes de que pueda terminar lo que fuera de decir, lo que iba a un prómetro, porque el brillo en sus ojos estaba sin duda lleno de promesas, la manija de la puerta se movió.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? Se supone que yo ...

Bella se congeló, la realidad golpeando como un ladrillo.

Estaba desnuda, de rodillas, con la polla de Edward Cullen todavía húmeda justo de frente a su cara.

\- ¡Sólo un segundo! —Dijo Edward. Agarró a Bella por debajo de los brazos y la puso de pies. Ella se tambaleó durante un momento sobre los tacones altos.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Murmuró mientras empujaba su polla de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones de esmoquin.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Edward recogió su vestido, las voluminosas faldas abrumándolo.

\- Aquí. Déjame hacerlo.

Entre los dos, conseguieron arrastrar el vestido sobre su cabeza. El corpiño cayó abajo, prácticamente revelando sus pezones.

Edward se acercó y tiró del material rígido, poniéndolo en su lugar. El dorso de sus dedos rozaron contra su piel enviando deliciosos escalofríos a su coño. Ella golpeó su mano contra la pared y la utilización para apoyar sus temblorosas rodillas.

Maldita sea, será tan fácil. Ella podría inclinarse sobre el mostrador, Edward podría levantar la falda y ...

El vestido se hundió aún más y el golpeteo se repitió en la puerta.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Su autocontrol le supuso, pero no sabía la respuesta. Ella no estaba pensando.

Palmeó las manos de Edward.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo.

Él delgado los brazos y retrocedió, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea.

Se colocó el corpiño. Esta vez el material se deslizó hacia arriba y en su lugar, prácticamente apretándola.

\- Maldita sea.

La exclamación baja retumbó en la garganta de Edward. Bella alzó la vista. La mirada de Edward estaba firmemente clavada en sus pechos, que una vez más fueron aplastados, levantados y descaradamente exhibidos.

Bella alisó sus manos en la parte delantera del vestido, esperando que se viera bien. Sin un espejo, no había ninguna manera de saberlo. Manteniendo tanta distancia como pudo entre ella y Edward, cogió el pomo de la puerta, esperando que la pequeña habitación no oliera demasiado a sexo.

Con una amplia sonrisa, ella abrió la puerta y casi gimió de alivio cuando no era la Sra. Crowley la que estaba al otro lado. Una mujer joven, probablemente todavía adolescente, estaba de pie ante la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! Estoy aquí para tomar el relevo.

\- ¿De verdad? Genial - Dijo Bella. Parecía un poco extraño, pero cualquier cosa servía para sacarla de ese cuarto y lejos de Edward.

\- ¿Estás haciendo eso? Es un desastre - Dijo Edward, con la voz ronca. Bella no sabía si era porque la chica iba a trabajar en el guardarropa o porque Bella le acababa de hacer una mamada.

Él dio un paso más cerca. Bella se escapó por la puerta, poniendo a la joven entre ellos.

\- No hay problema de heno. - Dijo la chica. - Tenemos una organización de servicios en la escuela y nos ofrecemos para este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Eso fue todo lo que Bella oyó oír. Le sonrió agradecida y salió corriendo de allí. En realidad no podría escapar porque sus llaves estaban en su bolso, que estaba en el guardarropa, y la Sra. Crowley muy probablemente esperaba que se quedara.

No. Bella no podría huir, pero podría esconderse

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agregarla a favoritos


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

****La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro

_Querido diario,_

_Arrgh. ¿Por qué parece tan buena idea en ese momento, pero más tarde quiero patearme a mí misma?_

Bella exploró el pasillo y vio su salvación. Se metió en el baño de mujeres que estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella y apoyándose en ella, usando su peso para mantenerla cerrada.

No es que creyera que Edward fuera a forzar su camino para entrar.

Pero, maldita sea, ¿qué demonios había pasado? No parecía real. Tal vez no lo era. Tal vez sólo había fantaseado sobre ello. No sería la primera vez.

Excepto que todavía podía saborearlo en su lengua. Y el dolor que sentía en su coño no había disminuido. Si iba a fantasear, se habría asegurado que ella había conseguido estar satisfecha también.

Se lamió los labios, recordando su eje en su boca, lo grueso que había sido lo suave y caliente. Maldita sea, se sentiría increíble en su coño.

La presión sacudió la puerta detrás de ella. Bella clavó los tacones en la alfombra.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Exigió una voz femenina.

Mierda.

Se enderezó y se apartó de la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente para que la otra mujer pudiera ver que estaba libre ahora.

Luego corrió a uno de los cubículos.

Se quedó escondida todo el tiempo que pudo, más tiempo del que esa otra mujer usó al entrar, utilizando las instalaciones y se fue, hasta que Bella empezó a sentirse ridícula.

Por último, suspiró y se enderezó.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la Sra. Crowley y decirle que no se sentía bien. Lo cual era cierto, aunque no estaba segura de que la Vergüenza calificara como una enfermedad válida.

Dejó el cubículo y se lavó las manos. Su mirada se desvió hacia el espejo y se quedó sin aliento, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios. Su elegante moño había desaparecido. Los dedos de Edward se habían encargado de eso. Su pelo parecía despeinado tras el sexo, como si hubiera estado rodando por ahí desnuda. En una cama. Con un guapo hombre caliente.

Bueno, excepto por lo de la cama, lo otro más o menos explicaba lo que había sucedido. No podía salir del baño. No con este aspecto.

— Oh, ahí estás, querida.

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta antes de que supiera que iba a hacer ese sonido. ¿Cómo la había encontrado la Sra. Crowley?

— Las puertas van a abrirse y te necesito a mi lado.

— No creo que sea una buena idea… — Sacudió la cabeza, necesitando el énfasis añadido.

— Pero, por supuesto. Has estado conmigo a lo largo de todo el camino. Debo insistir.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Finalmente, se enderezó y se encontró con la mirada directa fija de la Sra. Crowley.

— No puedo entrar ahí, no estando así.

Seguramente como una mujer, la Sra. Crowley tenía que entender.

La mujer en cuestión dio un paso atrás y le dio a Bella una mirada de consideración.

— Bueno, puedo ver que has cambiado tu aspecto un poco.

El vestido sigue siendo horrible, pero representas a la "novia cachonda" muy bien. — Pasó sus manos por su muñeca.

— Uno pensaría que acabas de tener relaciones sexuales en los últimos minutos.

Bella se mantuvo ilegible salvo por un sonido, pero no había ninguna diferencia para la fuerza dinámica que era la Sra. Crowley.

— Ahora, vamos a asegurarnos que las cosas funciones correctamente y luego quiero agarrar a mi hombre para un par de bailes lentos y acurrucarnos en un rincón oscuro.

— ¿Con el jefe? — Bella no pudo impedir que la pregunta hiciera erupción de su boca. Nunca había pensado en él como alguien que le fuera "acurrucarse".

La Sra. Crowley se detuvo.

— ¿Con quién más? — Miró a Bella con el rostro impasible, con un toque de humor en sus ojos. — Yo nunca engañaría al hombre. El lleva un arma.

— Buen punto.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella seguía a la Sra. Crowley fuera del cuarto de baño y al salón de baile, de pie a su lado mientras saludaba a la gente, dirigiendo a los invitados a las mesas, y a la barra. El bar era un lugar popular. Por el rabillo del ojo, había visto entrar a Edward y dirigirse directamente allí.

Demonios, ella misma quería una bebida, pero mantener la cabeza clara funcionando en el trabajo parecía una buena idea.

A diferencia de hacer una mamada a tu compañero de trabajo en el guardarropa.

Su estómago cayó al pensar en el incidente. No sabía que se había apoderado de ella. Le gustaba hacer mamadas y en secreto le encantaba la idea de ser sumisa, incluso ahora mismo su coño se apretaba mientras recordaba la voz de Edward, ordenándola arrodillarse, pero lo que había sucedido en el guardarropa estaba más allá de lo aceptable. No era una adolescente muerta de hambre por la lujuria que no pudiera controlar sus hormonas.

Manteniendo la barbilla levantada, negándose a dejar que cualquiera supiera la agitación que continuaba en su cerebro, sonrió y fingió escuchar a la Sra. Crowley saludar al alcalde y a su esposa.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Se sobresaltó cuando la voz baja, masculina, retumbó junto a su oído. Por un momento, pensó que era Edward, pero todavía estaba en el bar, sin mirarla resueltamente. Un grupo de hombres lo rodeaban. No parecía que les prestara atención a ellos tampoco.

Así que, si no era Edward, tenía que ser Emmett. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, nubló por un momento su audición, dándole tiempo para sacudir su cabeza.

— Estoy ocupada, — respondió, no mirando ni siquiera a Emmett. Ella inclinó la cabeza y saludó al siguiente invitado con una amplia sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó contigo y Edward en ese guardarropa? — Murmuró, su voz tan baja para que sólo ella pudiera oír.

— Nada.

— No me vengas con esa mierda.

Bella pinchó su codo hacia atrás, clavándose con fuerza en su tripa. Él gruñó pero no se alejó. Y así no quería explicarle a la Sra. Crowley.

— Cuidado, Bella, no quieres joderme esta noche. — La advertencia envió una espiral de calor a su corazón y su coño revoloteó. Maldita sea, ¿Qué pasa con los malvados y peligrosos hombres esta noche?

Tomó aliento y la tensión alrededor de su pecho pareció que se alivió un poco.

— Ahora, ¿qué pasó?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Edward? — Explotó, porque no había ninguna forma en el infierno que le fuera a explicar lo que pasó. Que lo hubiera hecho, que hubiera querido hacerlo, todavía la confundía malditamente.

— Te lo estoy preguntando a ti. Él está ahí ahogando sus penas.

No pudo evitar que su mirada se deslizara sobre Edward una vez más. El vaso de líquido color ámbar en la mano solo hizo el conjunto de "libertino padrino de boda" aspecto aún más intenso. Parecía como si acabara de follar.

Mientras que ella probablemente se vería como si estuviera herida más apretada que un muelle. Su cuerpo todavía vibraba de excitación y Emmett de pie a su lado no ayudaba.

El hombre era sexo andando. Había sido la estrella en un buen puñado de sus fantasías nocturnas. Por lo general, implicando a él desnudo en su cama y a ella lamiéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Ella enderezó su espalda y empujó sus hombros hacia atrás.

Un hormigueo enérgico recorrió sus pezones. Miró hacia abajo. El vestido se estaba cayendo. El "hormigueo" había sido cuando el borde del corpiño se enganchó en sus pezones apretados.

Ella jadeó, agarró el frente del vestido y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la línea de recepción y quedándose cara a cara con Emmett.

— ¿Lista para hablar?

— No. Aléjate de mi camino. — Caminó a un lado, dispuesta a rodearlo. Emmett se movió directamente a su camino.

— Mi vestido está a punto de caérseme.

— Le explicó finalmente.

Su mirada bajó y sus ojos se ensancharon. Bella no tuvo el coraje para mirar. Sólo podía esperar que el corpiño todavía cubriera sus pezones. Sintió como si la gravedad de repente fuera peor alrededor de la base de su vestido, como si estuviera siendo tirado lejos.

— Maldita sea.

— Exactamente. Ahora, por favor…

La cabeza de Emmett subió y su mandíbula era una línea de determinación.

— No. Dime lo que pasó contigo y Edward. — Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces podrás irte.

— Está bien. — Ella bajó la voz para que nadie más oyera.

— Terminé desnuda y le hice una mamada. ¿Feliz?

Ella utilizó el momento en que Emmett deslizara el "qué diablos" para deslizarse de él y dirigirse directamente a la puerta lateral. Con cada paso, el tirón del vestido parecía disminuir, y para cuando llegó al pasillo, pudo dar un tirón hacia arriba del corpiño a su lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Ella miró por encima del hombro y se dio cuenta que Emmett la había seguido al pasillo.

— ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar yo feliz porque le hicieras a otro hombre una mamada?

No había nadie cerca, pero Bella podía sentir como su reputación se convertía en ruinas. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo a él.

— Baja la voz. — Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, los laterales del vestido se aflojaron. Ya, familiarizada con esa sensación, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Los pezones presionaron contra el pesado material y una ráfaga caliente se apoderó de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás enferma?

— ¿Qué? — Ella miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que parecía como si fuera una persona con una gripe estomacal.

— Este vestido tiene algo malo en él. El elástico o… — Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, porque el movimiento que acababa de hacer, hizo que el corpiño se deslizara un centímetro más abajo. — Se sigue cayendo.

— Vamos a mi habitación.

Emmett enganchó su mano en el codo de ella y la hizo girar, empujándola hacia los ascensores.

— Espera. ¿Te estoy diciendo que mi vestido se está cayendo y tú asumes que eso significa que quiero ir contigo a tu habitación? — Las sinapsis que fallaban en su cerebro, su protesta parecía absolutamente lógica y sólo un poco estirada. Al menos fue lo que Bella esperó. Podría ayudar a ocultar el hecho de que desnudarse con Emmett sonaba muy bien en estos momentos.

Justo como conseguir estar desnuda con Edward había sonado antes.

¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido relaciones sexuales, e incluso más tiempo desde que había tenido buen sexo, pero nada debería haber causado esta reacción.

Su mente seguía permaneciendo clara, anunciando en ese tono firme, maternal que esto era una "opción imprudente", pero su cuerpo se dirigía directamente hacia el ascensor y la habitación de arriba del hotel. Ella casi podía oír a sus hormonas cantando, "oh bien, oh bien, oh bien".

— No te estoy llevando a mi habitación para… — Hizo una pausa. — Violarte.

— ¿Violarme?

— Parecía la mejor palabra, ya que pareces una novia aterrorizada. Ella empujó sus hombros hacia atrás y puso sus manos en las caderas.

— No estoy aterrorizada. Yo… — El vestido se deslizó. La mirada de Emmett cayó otra vez.

— Casi estoy desnuda. — Dijo para completar su oración. El agarre sobre su codo se apretó y la arrastró hasta la puerta del ascensor abierta. — Hay un kit de costura en mi habitación.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y gimió.

¿Un kit de costura? El hombre le ofrecía un kit de costura y ella estaba lista para ofrecerle… más o menos cualquier cosa. ¿Qué injusto era eso?

Bella ahuecó sus manos bajo sus pechos, sosteniendo el vestido en su lugar.

— Sí, nena, esto realmente no ayuda.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Su postura empujó sus pechos y los juntaba, creando una hendidura aún más mala. La vergüenza calentó sus mejillas, pero esta no fue la única parte de ella que se estaba calentando. El calor líquido inundó su coño por segunda vez en la noche.

La parte cuerda de su cerebro todavía estaba al cargo, por lo que ella se dio la vuelta, mirando la pared y dando la espalda a Emmett.

— Bueno, esto ayudará.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó ella sobre su hombro.

— Porque tu culo es un poco menos atractivo.

Ella parpadeó y miró fijamente los paneles de madera falsa.

— ¿Crees que mi culo es atractivo?

— Hasta ahora, no he visto ninguna parte de ti que no sea sexy. — Incluso sin mirarlo, ella podría oír el hambre en su voz. Wow, dos citas y nunca lo había visto. Por supuesto, él había estado distraído ambas noches.

Antes de que ella tuviera algo que contestar, la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ella suspiró y siguió a Emmett fuera. Se movía con seguridad, incluso con arrogancia, la de un hombre que estaba totalmente en control de su mundo. Esa clase de poder que siempre había intrigado a Bella.

Y Emmett tenía un cuerpo atractivo, duro y una traviesa sonrisa a juego. Este era el hombre con el que había salido, aunque fuera brevemente… pero luego había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Ella sabía que había estado ocupado, Edward acababa de volver a su casa, pero una llamada habría sido agradable.

Suspiró. No quería entrar en esto esta noche y de alguna manera no podía imaginar a Emmett que quisiera hablar de ello. Era el hombre típico y sin duda se estremecería ante una mujer exigiendo saber por qué nunca la había llamado de nuevo.

No podía haber sido por el sexo. No habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Unos besos calientes y tal vez un apretón a su culo, pero solo había sido esto. Ella había quedado recientemente soltera. Él podría haber estado buscando uno rapidito, pero ella no estaba lista para eso.

Emmett se paró en la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta en la cerradura. Dos clics silenciosos y abrió la puerta.

Miró fijamente la habitación vacía del hotel, sus pies congelados durante una fracción de segundo. Se temía que iba a ser una mala idea.

Excepto que ella no temía a Emmett.

Y realmente, ¿cómo podía hacer que su velada fuera un poco menos extraña?

Respiró hondo y entró en la habitación. Momentos después oyó la puerta cerrarse.

— Oye…

— El kit de costura está en el cuarto de baño. — Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y extendió sus pies amplios, haciéndole parecer enorme y bloqueando su salida.

— Arregla tu vestido y luego vamos a hablar de Edward.

— No hay nada de qué hablar.

— Le hiciste una mamada en el guardarropa. Ella se adelantó, levantando su barbilla.

— ¿Por qué te importa? Tú no me llamaste. Nunca… — El revelador aflojamiento en su tórax la hizo jadear. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, apenas deteniendo el vestido de caer al suelo. — No importa. — Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió al baño, cerrando de golpe la puerta con un satisfactorio portazo.

Dos juegos de artículos de higiene personal masculinos yacían esparcidos sobre el mostrador. Maquinillas de afeitar, loción para después del afeitado, uno de ellos tenía un par de pinzas. No podía imaginar a ningún hombre depilándose las cejas, pero la hizo sonreír al pensarlo. Ella hojeó el contenido de la bandeja que había al lado del lavabo y encontró el kit de costura.

No tenía mucha habilidad para coser, pero tenía la esperanza… y sí, ahí estaba… un imperdible. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era fijar la cosa tan fuerte que no pudiera caerse y entonces mañana le diría a Rosalie que sabía porque el vestido había estado en el fondo del armario.

Bella se meneó alrededor y agarró la lengüeta de la cremallera. Tiró, pero el cierre se mantuvo en su lugar.

Maldita sea, esto había ocurrido en la casa de Rosalie

también. Se retorció un poco más, esperando encontrar un agarre más firme y tirar. La maldita cosa estaba atascada.

— Arrgh.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— No. — Le espetó. — Vete. — Tiró de la cremallera, con la esperanza de forzarla a través de lo que la estuviera atascando. No se movió. Intentó una nueva táctica, enganchó los pulgares debajo de sus brazos y empujó hacia abajo.

Nada.

Esto simplemente no es posible. El maldito vestido prácticamente se ha caído tres veces esta noche.

Dos veces había sido capaz de atraparlo, pero, ¿por qué no podía conseguir quitarse ahora esta cosa?

Brevemente consideró tirar de él por encima de su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar las voluminosas faldas, la puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió de golpe.

Bella se congeló. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero de alguna manera parecía algo ilícito estar en la habitación de un hombre. Conteniendo el aliento, ella entreabrió la puerta del baño y se asomó.

— Edward, sólo estábamos…

Edward se detuvo frente a Emmett, con los músculos tensos y tensando las costuras de su esmoquin.

— ¿Qué? — Se burló Edward. — ¿Trazando tu siguiente movimiento? ¿Encontrando la manera de que finalmente consiguieras que el monstruo de las cicatrices lo consiguiera?

— ¿Qué diablos? — Emmett mantuvo abiertas sus manos y empujó su pecho hacia adelante, acertando justo en la cara de Edward.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

— Tú, enviaste a la castaña tonta a hacerme una mamada.

La cabeza de Bella se enderezó. ¿castaña tonta? Ella admitiría que era un montón de cosas, pero esa no era una de ellas.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, pero no se retiró ni un centímetro.

— No la envié a ninguna parte. Si te hizo una mamada, fue porque quiso.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con que ella y yo quedáramos atrapados juntos en el guardarropa?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

— Voy a admitir eso, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que sucediera allí. Edward se burló.

— Claro. Déjame conseguir mi cartera. ¿Cuánto le pagaste a tu novia por la mamada?

— Eres un imbécil.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de la boca de Emmett cuando Bella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué? — Ella caminó hasta Edward.

— ¿Pagado? ¿Crees que me pagaron por lo que sucedió en el guardarropa?

Edward parpadeó y la furia en su mirada pareció desvanecerse un poco, siendo reemplazada por el miedo. El sano temor de un hombre cuando se enfrenta a una mujer enojada.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Tal vez hice una suposición errónea sobre eso.

— Malditamente bien lo hiciste. Imbécil.

— Bella…

La voz razonable de Emmett ralló sus nervios ya tensos.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella se apartó, plantándose entre los dos hombres.

— No me toques. — Le espetó. Su cabeza giró a Edward y Emmett sintió una mezcla de alivio y temor cuando su mirada ya no se dirigió hacia él. — No puedo explicar qué demonios pasó en el guardarropa.

— Yo puedo. — Parecía que Edward se estiraba en toda su altura y recuperaba su confianza. — Tú y tu novio de aquí, decidisteis que el tullido necesitaba tener sexo. — Edward dio un paso atrás, alejándose de los dos.

El pecho de Emmett dolió. Joder, ¿qué iba a necesitarse para volver a traer a su mejor amigo a la vida? No había planeado el guión de esta noche, pero si hubiera pensado en ello, podría haberlo hecho. Edward estaba molesto ahora, pero era la primera verdadera emoción que Emmett había visto en él en meses, desde que la rehabilitación no había fortalecido lo suficiente su mano para volver al trabajo plenamente.

— No necesito un polvo por lástima.

— ¿Polvo por lástima? — Escupió Bella, sus ojos entrecerrados en confusión. Emmett podría haberla besado por eso. Dio un paso adelante hasta que estuvo en la cara de Edward. — ¿Por qué me compadecería de ti en absoluto?

Eres guapo, confiado y tienes a las mujeres jadeando detrás de ti.

— Es curioso. La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco no se quitan sus vestidos y se ponen de rodillas sin una buena maldita razón.

— ¿Estabas desnuda? — Emmett contempló sus pechos. El vestido sólo los hizo parecer enormes y deliciosos. Maldita sea, lo que daría por verla desnuda.

Ella fulminó con la mirada a Emmett.

— Eso fue un accidente. Te lo dije. Hay algo que está mal en el elástico de esto…

Si él no hubiera estado mirando fijamente directamente a sus tetas, podría habérselo perdido. En un segundo estaba totalmente cubierta. Entonces la cumbre de su vestido se movió y en un latido del corazón, el vestido había desaparecido, cayendo a sus pies, quedando en un montón vaporoso de tela.

Todo lo que quedaba en su cuerpo era el par de bragas de color rojo brillante que se aferraban a la dulce curva de su cuño y protegían su coño.

Sus dedos se crisparon. Entre sus tetas y su culo, no podía decidir qué tocar primero.

Bella se quedó congelada. Tomó aire y luego otra vez.

Emmett miró la subida atractiva y caída de sus pechos.

— ¿Ves? — Exigió ella.

— Maldita sea. — Emmett murmuró en respuesta. Echó un vistazo hacia Edward. El otro hombre estaba mirando su pecho también. — Joder, nena, eres hermosa.

— ¿Nunca la has visto desnuda antes?

— No, nosotros…

Como si Bella de repente se diera cuenta que la estaban mirando fijamente, levantó su brazo derecho y golpeó en su pecho, la palma de su mano ahuecando su pecho izquierdo.

Durante un momento había olvidado que ella era policía, un oficial igual que él.

— No, Isabella. — Dijo Edward, con una voz que no admitía réplica. La autoridad en su tono le hizo enderezar la columna vertebral de Emmett. Miró a su mejor amigo. Había sabido que Edward jugaba un sexo retorcido, pero nunca lo había visto antes.

—He dicho que nunca escondas esas hermosas tetas de mí.

La tensión visible comprimió a través de sus músculos y su pecho subió y bajó en respiraciones rápidas y fuertes.

Luego, poco a poco, bajó el brazo, dejándola desnuda a excepción de las bragas rojas.

Pero ella no había terminado con su desafío. Ella empujó sus hombros hacia atrás, haciendo que sus pechos se levantaran un poco.

— No me voy a quedar aquí desnuda.

— No estás desnuda. — Indicó Edward.

— No se necesita mucho para cambiar eso. — Añadió Emmett.

El lado derecho de la boca de Edward se detuvo en una leve sonrisa. Maldita sea, había pasado meses, casi un año desde que había visto esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de su amigo. Incluso si nada más pasara esta noche, siempre le estaría agradecido a Bella y a ese feo vestido. Al menos eso demostraba que el verdadero Edward existía todavía.

Bella jadeó y miró a Emmett. Tenía la boca abierta y ella se lamió los labios, y joder si casi no se corre… sólo imaginando a ella haciéndole una mamada del modo que se lo había hecho a Edward.

Edward encontró la mirada de Emmett, el desafío estaba allí. Dios, ¿estaba realmente pensando en…?

Edward enganchó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Ella jadeó cuando aterrizó en su pecho. El sonido desapareció cuando Edward se inclinó y cubrió su boca con lo que parecía un beso profundo y duro.

Emmett parpadeó y lo miró fijamente.

Durante un momento, Bella parecía demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Un instante después vio a su cuerpo responder, sus músculos relajarse y presionarse más cerca.

Sus pechos desnudos aplastados contra el pecho de Edward y Emmett gimió, sabiendo que el otro hombre podía sentir aquellos duros pezones, tensos, contra su piel. Edward hundió su mano en el pelo de Bella y volvió su cabeza.

Cuando se separaron el suficiente tiempo para respirar, Emmett vio sus lenguas entrelazadas.

Se quedó allí un momento, mirando, su polla presionando contra la bragueta de su esmoquin.

La otra mano de Edward se deslizó hacia abajo por su espalda, deslizándose bajo las bragas rojas.

Emmett de repente se dio cuenta que tenía dos opciones: podía quedarse de pie allí y mirar a los dos tener sexo, o podía participar.

Dio un paso adelante, tirando del brazo de Edward de nuevo, creando un hueco entre ellos. Bella parpadeó y levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos un poco vidriosos, los labios brillantes y rosados.

— Mi turno, — murmuró cuando tiró de Bella hacia él. Los suaves montículos de sus pechos empujaron en sus pectorales y gimió. Joder, tenía razón. Podía sentir que sus pezones se apretaban con fuerza contra él. Se inclinó abajo y la besó, aprovechando su sorpresa y sumergió su lengua en su boca. Hubo una vacilación sólo un momento, entonces ella le acompañó, deslizando su lengua contra la suya.

Algo rozó la parte superior de los muslos de Emmett y se estremeció. Sabía dónde estaban las manos de Bella: alrededor de su cuello y aferrándose a su brazo. Él se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia abajo. El dorso de las manos de Emmett rozaba contra los muslos de Bella, cuando Edward tiraba de las atractivas bragas hacia abajo. Las bajó lentamente por los muslos de Bella y las dejó caer. El rojo vivo parecía audaz y malvado contra sus zapatos de tacones altos a juego carmesíes.

Edward se puso de pie. Los dos hombres se miraron por encima de los hombros de Bella

Habían compartido a una mujer antes, pero los dos habían estado bebidos y parte de la noche era un poco borrosa.

Iban a recordar esto.

Edward levantó las cejas, dejando la decisión final en manos de Emmett.

Este asintió. Si Bella mostrara alguna reticencia, pero hasta ese momento…

Edward se acurrucó detrás de ella, envolviendo su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura. Él deslizó su mano hacia abajo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Emmett observó las atractivas curvas de su cuerpo mientras presionaba su exuberante culo atrás en la ingle de Edward. Emmett gimió, mirando su hermoso cuerpo, deseando sentir, pero adorando la oportunidad de ver también.

Una delgada franja de pelo era todo lo que quedaba por encima de su coño. Emmett vio como la mano de Edward se deslizó hacia abajo, más y más, hasta que su dedo tocó la parte superior de su hendidura. Hizo una pausa y Emmett sabía que su amigo estaba dando a Bella la oportunidad de retirarse.

La tensión corrió a través de su cuerpo, pero el calor en sus ojos permaneció. Ella extendió una mano y agarró el brazo de Emmett como si necesitara un apoyo extra. Tomó aire e hizo rodar sus caderas, inclinándose para que la punta de su dedo se metiera en su hendidura.

Edward tomó la silenciosa invitación y empujó hacia adelante. Su jadeo se mezcló con el gemido de Edward cuando metió su dedo más profundo. El apretón en el hombro de Emmett se hizo más fuerte, las uñas clavándose a través de su chaqueta.

Emmett se sacudió de su agarre, moviéndose fuera de su alcance.

— Sólo un segundo, nena. — Se quitó la chaqueta de su esmoquin y la dejó caer al suelo. Tiró aparte las solapas de la camisa alquilada, con un ruido de botones arrancados y cayendo al suelo. No le importó. Sólo quería sentir las manos de Bella sobre su piel desnuda.

— Te tengo, — susurró, caminando cerca, deslizando su mano alrededor de su cintura.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te está haciendo, nena? ¿Esta follado ese dedo tu dulce coño?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Él se inclinó, mirando hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos mientras ella se mecía contra los dedos de Edward, dos de ellos estaban enterrados en su mojado coño. Su mano agarró el hombro de Emmett, usándolo para mantenerse erguida mientras se follaba a sí misma en los gruesos dedos que invadían su coño.

— Oh, joder, nena, esto es tan condenadamente caliente. Te verás mucho más caliente montando su polla.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

****La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

_Querido diario,_

_Han pasado ocho meses desde que dejé a ese estúpido y me alejé. No lo echo de menos. Echo de menos el sexo… bueno, no realmente las relaciones sexuales con él. _

_Pero echo de menos el buen sexo. Tal vez Rosalie esté en lo cierto y yo sólo debería encontrar a un tipo y follarlo. Lamentablemente, el ligue de una noche salvaje y extraña no es realmente mi estilo_

Edward gimió ante la imagen. No había follado a nadie en más de un año, y al pensar en Bella arrodillada sobre él, montando su polla, su eje estrellándose contra ella una y otra vez, le hizo alegrarse de que su período de sequía hubiera terminado.

Pero aun cuando las palabras llenaron su cabeza, supo que no estaba bien.

Se quedó mirando sus dedos pálidos clavándose en el hombro de Emmett. Una parte de él gritaba que tenía que retroceder. Que Emmett era una opción mucho mejor para ella.

Edward sabía que después de ocho meses de terapia física que no tenía de vuelta toda su forma física y que nunca volvería. La piel de Emmett estaba entera, no marcada.

Demonios, Emmett era el más estable de los dos.

Pero joder, su culo presionaba hacia atrás, rozándose contra la polla de Edward con cada movimiento de bombeo de sus caderas y él sabía que no podía apartarse. La malvada mamada de antes, las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo… maldita sea, nunca podría tener otra oportunidad como esta.

Emmett podría tenerla mañana, se dijo.

— Joder, hombre, ella está mojada.

La mirada de Emmett se clavó en la suya y pudo ver el hambre en los ojos de su amigo. Y la chispa de humor.

Emmett disfrutaba de esto.

Edward levantó la barbilla en reconocimiento y sintió que sus propios labios tiraban hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

— Siente esto, hombre. — Deslizó su mano, pasando su dedo por el caliente coño de Bella. Colocó su mano sobre su estómago, sujetándola contra su cuerpo.

— No te muevas, Isabella. Me encanta este agradable culo contra mí. Voy a llenarte, follarte tan bien.

Un pequeño gemido sexy escapó de su garganta mientras se retorcía entre ellos, la polla de Edward presionando contra su culo, los dedos de Emmett deslizándose en su coño.

Edward podía sentir cuando Emmett había penetrado en su pasaje resbaladizo. Una malvada sacudida corrió a través de su cuerpo. Ella arqueó la espalda, su cuerpo tensándose aún más.

— Ella está apretada. — Murmuró Emmett.

Ella gimió y bombeó sus caderas contra la mano de Emmett.

— Shh, eso es, Bella, — susurró, sus labios contra su oreja.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo dentro de ti? Eres tan hermosa, frotando ese dulce culo contra mi polla. — Levantó la voz lo suficiente para que Emmett pudiera oír. — Vamos a darte lo que ella necesitas. A hacerte gritar.

Como si no pudiera soportarlo más, Emmett se inclinó y le cubrió la boca en un beso profundo, sexual.

Una punzada de celos se disparó en el pecho de Edward, pero ella con el otro brazo, llegó detrás de ella, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la espalda de Edward,

agarrando su culo, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Casi se rió entre dientes porque ella creyera que lo podría controlar pero adoró la necesidad. Sostuvo sus caderas con más fuerza y apretó la base de su polla en el espacio entre sus nalgas maduras.

Su gemido retumbó en su pecho, resonando a través de su beso con Emmett.

Emmett volvió la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Maldita sea, no voy a durar mucho tiempo.

— Ella tampoco. — Edward retrocedió.

Bella jadeó, su mente alcanzando las palabras de Edward. Un profundo rincón de su alma pensó que podría estar ofendido, pero la mano caliente que se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura, a través de la cadera y ahuecaba su culo la distrajo.

Las malvadas sensaciones que habían estado revoloteando a través de su cuerpo toda la noche se fundieron en un dolor intenso en su coño

Tan fuerte, pensó cuando Edward le levantó las piernas, acunándola contra su duro pecho masculino.

Se agarró del hombro de Emmett. El serio hombre había sido su roca a través de todo esto. Permaneciendo al lado de ella, uniéndose a Edward cuando él la bajó en el centro del colchón de una de las camas grandes.

Por un momento, se quedó allí mirando a los dos hombres.

Estaba desnuda mientras que ellos todavía se encontraban en su mayor parte vestidos. Debería haberla hecho sentirse vulnerable, pero el hambre que ardía en ella a través de sus ojos hizo que su piel se calentara. Sintiéndose atractiva, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndose.

— Maldita sea. — Admiración y lujuria cantaron a través del suave susurro. Ella no sabía que hombre lo había dicho, y eso no importaba. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo y vio todo lo que necesitaba: dos protuberancias deliciosamente duras que tensaban sus esmóquines alquilados.

Haciendo caso omiso de todas las voces razonables que susurraban en su cabeza que podría lamentar esto, ella rozó sus dedos a través de su estómago, deslizándose peligrosamente hacia su coño.

Por un momento, pensó que Edward podría prohibirle tocarse a sí misma, pero en cambio, sólo miró. Ella deslizó su dedo en su coño y jadeó ante el escalofrío brillante que corrió en su núcleo.

— Ya es suficiente, Isabella. — Dijo Edward cuando avanzó lentamente al lado de ella, aquellos ojos oscuros mirándola fijamente con atención. Su mano se deslizó en su tórax, ahuecando su pecho. — No puedes hacerte correr sin nuestro permiso. — Murmuró cuando amasó el montículo, inclinándose hacia abajo para capturar el pezón tenso entre sus labios.

El aliento se detuvo en su garganta. ¿Permitirle a ella? ¿Ellos iban a dejarla correrse? Sabía que debería haber estado furiosa, pero un pequeño rincón de su cerebro se estremeció de placer. Ella haría frente a su arrogancia más tarde, cuando no necesitara ser follada tanto.

Bella miró esa boca, acariciando su pecho, chasqueando la lengua para burlarse del pico plano.

— ¿Qué tan sensibles son? — Preguntó él, colocando un rápido beso en la aureola.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Adoraba que magrearan sus pechos. La esquina de la boca de Edward se detuvo en una sonrisa peligrosa. Otra astilla de puro placer se clavó en su coño.

— ¿Puedes imaginar estas bonitas tetas con pinzas para pezón?

— Volvió su cabeza y miró a Emmett.

Este estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama, desabrochándose su pantalón. Hizo una pausa y la miró, considerando la declaración de Edward. Este tiraba de sus dos pezones, apretando sólo con la suficiente fuerza para que ella lo sintiera.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

— Hermosa. — Tiró abriendo de sus pantalones negros y…

— Harán tu dolor tan bueno, nena. — Susurró Edward, separando su atención del atractivo hombre que se desnudaba al lado de la cama. Su mente se arremolinó, encantada y un poco asustada por sus palabras. Edward pasó su lengua a través de uno de los apretados picos que tenía cerca de su boca, enviando un estremecimiento caliente a su interior.

— Lo sentirías profundamente abajo en ese agradable coño.

El lado derecho de la cama se hundió cuando Emmett se subió encima. Ella se dio cuenta que había perdido ver la polla de Emmett.

Su mente sospechosa la hizo considerar durante un momento que Emmett tenía una polla realmente pequeña y que Edward la había distraído para que no lo viera, pero entonces sintió que el duro calor que apretaba contra su muslo. Emmett se inclinó sobre ella, besándola mientras Edward seguía acariciando sus pechos, pellizcando las puntas, y después de la áspera caricia pasando una calmante, sexual lamedura y chupando.

— Quiero probarte, nena. — Emmett murmuró contra sus labios. Ella gimió y se retorció en el beso de Emmett, su mente apenas capaz de procesar lo que le había dicho, ella sólo sabía que lo necesitaba.

Unos segundos después, él se deslizó fuera, dejándola con Edward, que sus instintos sabían que era el amante más peligroso. El aliento quedó atascado en su garganta mientras miraba esos ojos,prácticamente reluciendo con lujuria.

— ¿Te gusta esa idea, cariño? ¿La boca de Emmett en tú resbaladizo coño? — Sólo las palabras hicieron que su coño se tensara. La mano de Edward se deslizó a través de su pecho y se arrastró hacia abajo, por su estómago, sus dedos revoloteando sobre los labios vaginales, un roce rápido antes de que acariciara su suave piel.

— Extiende tus piernas un poco más ampliamente. Dale un poco de espacio. Hazle saber cuánto quieres esto.

Dirigida por sus palabras, por el hambre de su voz, ella abrió sus rodillas, alcanzando abajo para agarrar el hombro de Emmett cuando avanzó lentamente entre sus piernas.

Las manos de Emmett se deslizaron desde sus rodillas hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas un poco más amplias, hasta que fue totalmente expuesta.

El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas y un pequeño gemido se escapó de su garganta.

— Shh, cariño. Eres tan hermosa. — Pasó su dedo entre sus labios vaginales, el toque suave, casi reconfortante. Pero el hambre en sus ojos era fuego puro.

Contuvo el aliento mientras él se hundía y movió su lengua a través de su clítoris. Una caricia brillante. La deliciosa sacudida fluyó en su centro. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, él rozó una larga pasada de su lengua a toda la longitud de su hendidura. El calor fluyó en ella. Agarró los objetos sólidos más cercanos, necesitando impedirse a sí misma volar. Clavó las uñas en los muslos de Edward, los pantalones negros todavía cubrían los músculos tensos, y en el hombro de Emmett.

Ambos hombres gruñeron, pero ninguno dejó de tocarla.

Su mente giraba con las caricias combinadas: Edward en sus pechos, lamiendo, mordiendo sus pezones, haciéndolos doler. Emmett haciendo el amor en su coño: hundiendo su lengua en su pasaje una y otra vez hasta que tuvo que moverse contra él. Los movimientos rápidos delicados en su clítoris, antes de regresar a su entrada, lamiendo profundo, gimiendo como si cada toque la excitara.

Su cuerpo ya estaba preparado desde la noche, cuando chupo la polla de Edward, las burlas casi constantes de sus pezones, y la forma sexy que Emmett habló. Emmett chupó suavemente sobre su clítoris y fue suficiente. Ella gritó, sorprendida por el repentino orgasmo.

Ella se estremeció, dejando que el placer fluyera a través de ella, lo que debilitó sus músculos su mano cayó lejos de la cabeza de Emmett.

Él alzó los ojos. Travieso, travieso placer le devolvió la mirada.

— Sabes deliciosa, nena. — Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, su polla dura golpeando contra su entrada. — Ahora necesito estar dentro de ti.

Su coño se apretó y ella lo agarró, llevándolo hacia ella, deseando que estuviera profundamente dentro de ella. El delicioso calor estalló entre sus cuerpos mientras se apretaba contra ella. Él se arrodilló sobre ella, las rodillas manteniendo sus piernas ampliamente abiertas mientras cubría su boca en un beso profundo y duro.

Su instinto le había exigido que se sumergiera en su coño mojado, pero se resistió a la tentación. Lo quería, quería estar dentro de ella, pero necesitaba dos cosas primero: un condón y asegurarse que Edward seguía con él.

Echó un vistazo a Edward. El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza, sus labios mojados y un poco rosados. Emmett sabía que era por haber estado chupando las tetas de Bella.

Lo aprobó. Sus bonitos pezones estaban en el mismo estado, pareciendo casi dolorosos mientras se estiraban hacia el cielo.

Extendió la mano y agitó cuatro dedos a través de un pico hinchado. Ella jadeó y se empujó dentro de su toque.

El borde de la boca de Edward se detuvo en una sonrisa arrogante. Maldita sea, Emmett había visto probablemente más sonrisas de Edward esta noche que en los últimos doce meses.

Emmett no podía dejar de mirar por encima. Edward había perdido sus pantalones y calzoncillos en algún momento, pero había mantenido la camisa. La polla de Edward estaba dura y goteando contra la cadera de Bella.

Maldita sea, esperaba que ella estuviera lista para los dos, pensó. De ninguna manera Edward podría negarse después de esto.

— Déjame conseguir lo que necesito, nena.

Emmett se inclinó hacia un lado, casi dejándose caer de la cama para agarrar sus pantalones de esmoquin del suelo.

Había metido un par de condones en los bolsillos, como parte de la imagen de "cachondo padrino de boda", no esperando nunca necesitarlos. Maldita sea, se alegraba ahora de tenerlos. El sabor caliente de su coño cubría su lengua y tenía que estar dentro de ella, la tenía que follar. Había sentido las contracciones suaves cuando ella se había corrido y quiso sentirlas alrededor de su polla.

Arrojó el extra en el colchón, sin importarle donde aterrizó.

Pero se quedó con uno, rasgándolo abierto y colocándolo sobre su polla. Una gota de pre-semen cubría la punta.

Se humedeció los labios, necesitando otro sabor. Su dulce sabor hizo que su polla saltara. Adoraba comer el coño de una mujer, adoraba el sabor, la sensación, el modo en que se retorcía bajo él, pidiendo más. Pidiendo el alivio que sólo él podía dar.

Guió la punta de su pene a su entrada, haciendo una pausa cuando empujó la cabeza dentro. Emmett miró hacia arriba, queriendo mirar a Bella, verla mientras la llenaba. Se acomodó hacia adelante. Sabía por la comparación casual que no era tan largo o grueso como otros, pero era un poco por encima de la norma, si pudiera creer a Internet, y sabía cómo usar su polla.

Tomando aire para frenar su corazón, él se meció hacia adelante, abriendo su paso apretado, yendo más profundo con cada golpe. La mano de ella se aferró a sus caderas, clavando las uñas en su piel.

— Emmett.

— Eso es, Bella. Déjame entrar.

Las paredes interiores lisas de su coño se relajaron y fue más profundo.

— Te tengo, nena. Déjame entrar. Quiero sentirte completamente.

Ella gritó y el apretón protector en su coño disminuyó y él se deslizó dentro. El sexy puño sostuvo su eje, él tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir. Joder, eso se sentía bien.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón y se concentró en no correrse, pero su coño se apretó alrededor de su eje y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.

— Es como mi propio porno personal. — Murmuró Edward.

La cabeza de Emmett se elevó. Por un momento se había olvidado que Edward estaba allí.

Edward se limitó a sonreír.

— Infiernos, hombre, hazla gritar. — Podría haber habido un débil grito ahogado, el shock por la indignación femenina, pero Emmett lo ignoró.

Emmett no pudo evitar su propia sonrisa cuando se retiró, su agradable coño agarrándolo como si no pudiera aguantar que él se fuera. Volvió a hundirse en ella con un golpe largo.

Un gemido sexy llenó el aire. Se retiró y se volvió a meter dentro de ella otra vez, empujándose arriba en sus manos, deslizando su polla contra su clítoris. Las delicadas contracciones a lo largo de su eje le dijeron que había encontrado el lugar correcto. Se levantó y la llenó otra vez, perdiéndose en el ritmo, el pulso de follarla.

La mordedura de sus uñas que agarraron su culo lo llevó adelante, impulsándolo un poco más profundo.

Parte de su mente era vagamente consciente de Edward, tocando sus pechos, susurrando a ella. Las palabras no tenían sentido, pero cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo vibró al ver a su amigo amando por encima a su mujer.

Maldita sea, sabía que debería sentir algún tipo de celos, pero el hombre en él estaba demasiado cautivado por martilleo constante en su coño, el seductor apretón de

su coño en su polla.

Las sutiles ondulaciones revolotearon a través de su canal y sabía que ella estaba cerca.

Apretó la mandíbula y se meció dentro de ella, queriendo sentir esos dulces tirones en su polla. Sus uñas se clavaron en su culo mientras ella lo agarró, tirando de él más profundo, más duro. La súplica silenciosa le dijo que ella podía tomar más. Él se echó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra ella, montándola desde arriba, asegurándose que sentía cada estocada.

Edward levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Emmett, bombeando su pecho, como si él fuera quién la follaba. Bella estaría dolorida en el momento en que terminaran con ella.

Emmett sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo, la vibración en la base de su espalda le advirtió que no podía aplazar su clímax. Se meció más profundo, decidido a llevarse a Bella con él.

La tensión brillaba a través de su cuerpo y sintió esas sexys contracciones a lo largo de su eje mientras ella gritaba. Ella se aferró a él y a Edward como si los dos fueran todo lo que la sostuvo en la tierra.

Emmett gimió y empujó en el estrecho pasaje una y otra vez.

No podía contenerse. Se condujo a sí mismo profundamente dentro de ella y dejó que el chorro de placer pasara a través de su polla, llenando el condón y drenándole. Apoyó sus manos en el colchón y luchó contra el impulso de caer encima de ella.

Sus ojos revolotearon abiertos y la contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, con un tipo aturdido de mirada. Maldita sea, tenía que probarla una vez más, tenía que ser parte de ese perverso placer durante sólo unos minutos más.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó, metiendo su lengua entre los labios de ella.

Todavía envuelta en la sensación de su orgasmo, Bella se dejó subir en el beso, saboreando la suave caricia mientras su mente corría para ponerse al día con lo que

había sucedido.

Este era Emmett. Había tenido sexo con Emmett. El coqueto escandaloso que bromeaba todo el día se había convertido en un exigente amante poderoso. El beso envió otro rayo de placer a su corazón. Se aferró a él, sosteniendo su polla reblandecida dentro de su cuerpo, no estando dispuesta a perder la deliciosa sensación de estar llena.

— Tan hermosa. — Alejó el pelo de ella lejos de su cara.

Sus sexys ojos marrones brillaron con la satisfacción. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca en su vida había puesto tal mirada en la cara de un hombre. Él colocó otro suave beso en sus labios. — Gracias, cariño.

Ella gimió cuando su polla se deslizó del interior de su vagina, dejándola vacía, pero puramente satisfecha.

Él gruñó y se dio la vuelta, dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

Una fina capa de sudor destacó los músculos tensos de su pecho, y si hubiera tenido fuerzas, se habría dado la vuelta y habría lamido su piel.

Pero justo cuando pensaba esto, unas manos calientes, ásperas pasaron rozando a través de su estómago y pechos, caricias rápidas que enviaron hormigueos a sus nervios. Abrió los ojos y recordó a Edward. Ah, bueno. Aún no había terminado. Él se inclinó sobre ella, la camisa blanca de su esmoquin aún sobre sus brazos y hombros, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo… deliciosamente desnudo. Ella echó un vistazo al hombro que sabía que tenía cicatrices y decidió que esta noche no era el momento para luchar esa batalla.

Su eje duro le dio un codazo contra su cadera, como para recordarle que él estaba allí, listo para follar.

Su coño se apretó. Ella extendió la mano y agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando de él hacia abajo. Él se agachó y cubrió su boca con un largo beso embriagador, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Unos largos momentos más tarde, ella parpadeó y miró mientras él se retiraba.

— ¿Lista para más? — La pregunta bromeó contra su piel.

Sabía que le estaba dando una oportunidad para retirarse, pero no podría, no perdería la posibilidad de sentirlo follarla.

Asintió con la cabeza, y luego miró a la derecha. Emmett estaba apoyado en un codo, observando, la preocupación y afecto iluminando sus ojos.

— ¿Está bien? — Preguntó ella, queriendo tenerlo en esto, no queriendo estar sola en esto.

— Maldita sea, nena, no puedo esperar para verlo follarte.

— Emmett la besó.

— Vas a correrte tan fuerte. ¿De acuerdo?

Dirigió las últimas palabras a Edward.

— Haremos todo lo posible.

La mirada de Emmett se iluminó.

— Sí, lo haremos.

Ella se estremeció al darse cuenta que ambos hombres estarían haciendo el amor con ella.

— Date la vuelta, nena. — Ordenó Edward, golpeando su cadera. — Quiero sentir ese dulce culo apretado contra mí mientras te follo.

La orden sexy envió un temblor a través de su centro.

Con él y Emmett dirigiéndola, se dio la vuelta sobre sus manos y rodillas. Una ráfaga de vulnerabilidad inundó su núcleo, pero cuatro manos calientes acariciaron su espalda y culo.

— Maldita sea, nena. — Ella se estremeció por las palabras y caricias fugaces. Unos momentos más tarde, sintió el calor de la polla de Edward deslizándose a lo largo de su hendidura. La gruesa vara bromeó sobre su carne sensible.

Ella arqueó la espalda y se meció contra él, necesitándolo en su interior.

— Eso es, nena. Déjame sentir ese dulce culo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Emmett pasarle a Edward un condón. En cuestión de segundos, sintió la nueva presión llenando su vagina.

Sabía lo grande que era Edward, lo había tenido en su boca, así que era difícil recordarse a sí misma que se relajara cuando la llenó. Su polla empujó contra su coño, estirándola.

Su paso estaba un poco sensible, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Los suaves gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta deberían haberle preocupado porque hizo una pausa en esa primera penetración.

Manos fuertes frotaron su espalda, tranquilizando su pequeña angustia mientras Emmett se inclinaba y cubrió su boca con un beso. La caricia de su lengua caliente añadió otra deliciosa sensación por encima de la de la polla gruesa y dura de Edward bombeando dentro y fuera de ella, que empujaba y se retiraba con empujones superficiales y lentos.

Los dedos de Emmett pasaron rozando a través de sus pechos sensibilizados, cada roce de sus dedos enviando rayos a su matriz. Edward había pellizcado y chupado hasta que cada caricia se sentía enorme dentro de ella.

— Maldita sea, esto es tan dulce.

— Emmett la besó otra vez. — Va a follarte duro. ¿Estás lista, nena? ¿Lista para tomar esa polla grande y dura?

Las palabras llenaron su cuerpo.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó, mientras ella se empujaba hacia atrás, enviando a Edward profundamente dentro de ella.

Entre el ángulo y el grosor de su pene, sintió cada centímetro raspando a través de su sensible cuerpo.

— Shh, cariño, —Tranquilizó Emmett. — Quiero saber si se pone demasiado áspero.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su pelo cayendo abajo alrededor de su cara.

— ¿Es bueno? — Preguntó Emmett, nunca abandonándola, dándole algo sólido a lo que aferrarse cuando se sentía como si fuera a salir volando.

— Bueno.

— Su palabra apenas se escapó antes de que Edward se estrellara contra ella de nuevo, su contorno forzando su coño, enviando un nuevo delicioso rayo a través de su núcleo. Ella gruñó y agarró el brazo de Emmett.

— ¿Es demasiado?

Su voz tenía un dejo de preocupación, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Emmett se rió entre dientes.

— Ah, no sé. Creo que eso es un poco demasiado para ti.

— Y luego dijo por encima del hombro de ella.

— Hey, Edward, creo que estás siendo demasiado duro con la chica.

— Emmett ahuecó su pecho, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su pico y tiraron. Era la primera vez que Emmett había tocado sus pechos con algo menos que suavidad.

Pero él tiró, estirando, pellizcando su pezón hasta que el dolor se mezcló con el placer en su interior.

— Ella lo puede soportar. — El gruñido de Edward se hizo eco en su cerebro mientras sumergía su polla a través del estricto apretón de su vagina. La risa de Emmett hizo eco como ruido de fondo, un atractivo y perverso ruido de fondo.

La sólida penetración de Edward se cerró de golpe en su coño, follándola con fuerza. Ella gritó, necesitando más. El borde brillante de la liberación estaba sólo fuera de su alcance, pero cuando ella se acercó, él redujo el ritmo, retirándose hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene permaneció dentro de ella. No se movió. No la folló.

— ¡Por favor!

Edward se rió entre dientes. La frustración se hundió en su pecho. El firme apretón en sus caderas la sostuvo en el lugar, no permitiéndole empujarse contra él. Despacio, Edward empujó de nuevo. Comenzando otra vez, empujes lentos, sólidos.

— Maldita sea, hombre, déjala correrse. — Emmett parecía estar tan sin aliento como ella se sentía. Abrió sus ojos y miró bajo su brazo. Su puño bombeaba una y otra vez arriba y abajo en su polla, meciéndose al constante ritmo de la follada que Edward le estaba dando.

— No, me gusta sentir su coño alrededor de mí, — dijo Edward.

— Quiero más. Sabiendo que necesitaba romper su control, ella meneó su culo contra él.

— Por favor, Edwrad. Quiero sentirte corriéndote dentro de mí, — le pidió. Él se estrelló contra ella. — Más duro, Edward, ah, fóllame más duro.

Sus súplicas parecieron que lo alcanzaron. Se estrelló contra ella, llenándola, conduciéndose en profundidad. Los dedos de Emmett se sumergieron entre los labios vaginales, jugando con su sensible clítoris. Los sexys temblores comenzaron en su clítoris y se mezclaron con los empujes de bombeo duros en su coño. Los malvados temblores se levantaron a través de su vagina. Se agarró a lo que estaba cerca, Emmett y el colchón, manteniéndose en este mundo cuando otro orgasmo inundó su coño, el placer debilitando sus músculos.

En la esquina borrosa de su cerebro, oyó el grito de Edward y sintió otra profunda estocada dura en su coño. Él se mantuvo allí, bombeando pulsos feroces poco profundos dentro de su vagina.

— Ah, joder. Eso es, nena. Déjame sentir todo esto.

Otra ondulación se movió a través de su coño, casi demasiado placer.

Edward gimió y empujó en ella una vez más, manteniéndose profundamente clavado dentro de ella mientras la tensión le atravesó el cuerpo.

Él deslizó la polla de su vagina. Emmett estaba allí para atraparla cuando ella se desplomó sobre el colchón. A lo lejos, los oyó murmurar, palabras sexys, calmantes,

aquellas manos fuertes que acariciaban su piel, impulsándola a dormir


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

****La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

_Querido diario,_

_Creo que podría estar lista para salir de nuevo. Ahora sólo tengo que conocer a alguien. Alguien que no sea policía. No más policías, nunca más._

Emmett se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano, esta se deslizó a través de las sábanas frescas y se topó con un muslo velludo.

Le tomó un instante a su cerebro par a reconocer que esta era una sensación equivocada.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Se sentó.

Edward parpadeó y se empujó hacia arriba en sus codos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde está Bella?

Miró alrededor de la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz apagada. A menos que estuviera escondida en el armario, se había ido.

— Joder, ella se ha ido.

Edward se incorporó y miró a su alrededor como para confirmar lo que Emmett había dicho.

— Maldita sea.

— Exactamente.

Ningún hombre se movió. Emmett revisó las posibilidades en su cerebro y ninguna de ellas eran buenas.

— Tenemos que ir detrás de ella. — Echó hacia atrás la sábana y agarró sus pantalones de esmoquin.

— ¿Por qué? Se fue. Deja que se vaya. Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Tú quieres dejarla ir?

— Se fue, — Espetó Edward, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— Está bien. Yo iré detrás de ella.

— Emmett se encogió de hombros, forzando la indiferencia cuando quería gritar a su mejor amigo. Edward obviamente la deseaba y el mohín huraño que había mantenido desde que había recibido un tiro conseguía atacar a los nervios de Emmett.

— La follaré yo sólo de ahora en adelante. La tomaré tan fuerte y profundo que ni siquiera recordará su nombre.

Las palabras apenas habían dejado sus labios cuando Edward gritó y se abalanzó sobre el colchón, su puño llegando con fuerza y rápido, y conectando con la mandíbula de Emmett. Su cabeza se desplazó hacia atrás y luces brillaron en su cerebro.

Maldición, Edward realmente estaba recuperando las fuerzas.

Emmett se enderezó y se preparó para el siguiente ataque.

No iba a hacerle daño a Edward, pero maldita sea si iba a ser el saco de boxeo del hombre.

— ¿Qué te importa? Probablemente fue un polvo de compasión de todos modos, ¿no?

Estaba listo esta vez y se agachó cuando Edward se balanceó, zambulléndose bajo el puño de su amigo y clavando su hombro en el pecho del hombre. La fuerza los llevó a la cama.

Emmett se preparó, listo para la pelea. Sabía que Edward había estado rehabilitando su hombro. Pero después de unos pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que Edward no se movía. Se incorporó lo suficiente para ver la cara de su amigo, no lo suficiente como para darle espacio para que lo golpeara de nuevo.

Edward hizo una mueca.

— Eres lindo y todo eso. — Edward arrastró las palabras.

— Pero realmente no eres la persona con la que quiero estar desnudo en una cama.

Eso sonaba como el viejo Edward. Seco, un poco sarcástico.

— ¿Crees que soy lindo? Aww.

— Vete a joder a otro.

Ooh, definitivamente el viejo Edward.

Y Emmett no se pudo resistir. Le dio una palmada al culo de Edward y rodó lejos.

— Venga, vamos. Vamos a buscar a Bella.

Emmett se movió otra vez para tomar su pantalón caído. Los arrastró hasta sus caderas y subió la cremallera antes de mirar hacia arriba. Edward se había sentado, pero no se había movido. La camisa blanca estaba abierta, colgando de sus hombros, escondiendo las cicatrices que el fuego había causado en su brazo y hombro, dando a la piel un aspecto brillante. Había pasado con Edward durante los primeros días llenos de dolor, la recuperación, la rehabilitación.

Como si pudiera haber oído los pensamientos de Emmett, Edward frotó su mano a través de su hombro.

— Tal vez deberías ir detrás de ella.

Emmett suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra sus dientes fuertemente apretados para poder hablar.

— Ella nos quiere a los dos. ¿No estuviste en la cama anoche? ¿Los jadeos, los ruegos, los gritos? Maldita sea, esa mujer nos quiso a ambos.

— Tal vez tenías razón. Tal vez fue un polvo de compasión.

— No seas idiota. Un polvo de lástima es dulce y suave. Una mujer no grita "más duro, Edward, oh, joder, más duro" si está preocupada por tus sentimientos.

Edward hizo una especie de medio asentimiento con la cabeza.

— Ahora consigue ponerte tus pantalones. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que ella enloquezca.

Esta vez Edward se movió, caminando hasta el otro lado de la cama para encontrar su ropa.

— ¿Por qué iba a enloquecer?

— Es una mujer que se despertó en la cama con dos hombres.

— Se acostó con dos hombres, — indicó Edward. — No debería haber sido un shock.

Emmett suspiró.

— Estás pensando como un hombre. Piensa como el sexo femenino. Lo que parece ser una buena idea en ese momento a menudo es diferente a la luz de la mañana.

— Infiernos, apenas es ya la mañana.

Emmett miró el reloj. Edward tenía razón. Eran las dos. No podía haberse ido hace mucho tiempo.

— Mucho mejor para seguirla y convencerla de que follarnos a los dos no fue una mala idea.

Edward tragó, los músculos de su garganta convulsionando como si fuera a protestar.

Emmett se tensó, esperando, sabiendo que Edward iba a decirle que se fuera solo, que Bella no los querría a ambos.

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y una lenta sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

— Realmente gritó lo suficientemente fuerte cuando ambos la follábamos. Emmett no pudo evitar una sonrisa a juego.

— Me sorprende que los vecinos no llamaran a la policía.

— Ahora eso habría sido difícil de explicar.

Edward se arrastró dentro de los pantalones y abrochó los bordes de su camisa.

— Sabes que… — Su cabeza se inclinó mientras sus dedos cerraban los botones.

— En realidad no la follamos juntos.

— Lo hicimos, — contestó Emmett.

— La follamos uno después del otro. — Vaciló, y luego finalmente levantó su mirada. — Digo sólo que la podríamos tener ambos. A la vez.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

— Nunca lo he hecho.

— Yo sí. Un par de veces. — Y maldita sea si las mejillas de Edward no se volvieron rosadas. — Aunque no con otro hombre.

Emmett contempló a su amigo y la imagen formada en su cerebro, de él y Edward deslizándose en Bella al mismo tiempo, llenándola. Follándola. Su polla se endureció, hinchándose dentro de sus calzoncillos.

— Vamos a ver si Bella está abierta a esta idea.

ooooooooooooo

Bella gruñó y se desplomó en el sofá, con sus brazos agotados.

¿Qué demonios? Su pregunta silenciosa se dirigió al universo. ¿Cómo podría un vestido que se cayó anoche de ella cuatro veces quedar bloqueado firmemente alrededor de su cintura más apretado que un cinturón de castidad?

Respiró hondo y se empujó de nuevo de pie. No podía ser tan difícil. El elástico estaba defectuoso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tirar del vestido hacia arriba y sacarlo por encima de su cabeza.

Recogió las faldas, y agarró el material resbaladizo y lo levantó. El elástico se aferró a su tórax, apretándose hasta el punto donde tendría que romper el vestido o desmayarse.

Con un fuerte suspiro dejó caer las faldas y agarró la parte superior de la blusa. Seguramente podría empujar hacia abajo el maldito vestido. Metió sus pulgares bajo los laterales y tiró hacia abajo. No se movió. Simplemente se presionó contra las articulaciones de sus pulgares.

— Parece que la maldita cosa está hecha de acero.

La cremallera estaba completamente atascada. Incluso los alicates que había conseguido para agarrarla no habían servido de ayuda.

Miró los alicates, y le hicieron pensar en unas tijeras.

Podría salir de ello cortándolo.

Pero no era su vestido. Y aun si no fuera una reliquia familiar, no iba a destruir el vestido de otra persona sin su permiso.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Casi las dos y media. No podía llamar exactamente a Rosalie y a Esme a esta hora.

— Voy a tener que dormir con este feo traje de novia.

No es que pensara dormir mucho. Cada vez que hizo una pausa incluso durante un segundo, su mente rellenó el espacio en blanco con imágenes de Emmett y Edward. Sobre todo imágenes desnudas de Emmett y Edward.

Los había imaginado desnudos docenas de veces en los últimos meses, pero sus sueños no se habían acercado a la realidad. Cuerpos masculinos firmes, músculos fuertes, sólidos. Pollas gruesas, deliciosas.

Su estómago se cayó mientras imaginó lo siguiente, a Edward tumbado sobre ella, bombeando dentro de ella, a Emmett arrodillado a su lado, alimentándola con su polla.

Extendió la mano y se aferró al respaldo del sofá, estabilizando sus débiles rodillas. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

No lo había hecho. El maldito vestido se había caído, dejándola allí de pie con sus bragas favoritas rojas y lo siguiente que supo, zas, las bragas habían desaparecido y estaba siendo follada por dos hombres.

Hombres con los que trabajaba. Hombres que tendría que enfrentar el lunes. A menos que dejara la ciudad. Tal vez mudándose a Mongolia.

Pero no podía huir del país adecuadamente vestida con un traje de novia.

Presionó el talón de su mano en su frente, de alguna manera tomando el consuelo de la presión. Cama.

Simplemente me acostaré y llamaré…

El golpe en la puerta hizo que su cabeza subiera con un chasquido.

¿Quién iba a…?

No tuvo que terminar siquiera la oración. Sólo una persona podría estar al otro lado de esa puerta.

O en realidad dos personas.

Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi pasaporte? Podría escapar por la parte de atrás y…

El golpe fuerte resonó otra vez.

No se movió, mirando hacia la puerta, casi esperando que la reventaran, pero seguro que no harían eso.

El golpe se convirtió en un ruido sordo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella, abre la puerta antes de que la tiremos de una patada!

El instinto empujó sus hombros hacia atrás. Podría enfrentarse a ellos antes de lo que habría querido, pero no iba a acobardarse… al menos ahora que sabía que no era una opción viable.

Eran policías y estaba bastante segura que podrían partir la puerta a la mitad si lo quisieran.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, con la esperanza de que los segundos calmaran los latidos de su corazón.

— Joder, vamos a tener que tirarla abajo.

La voz de Emmett llegó a través de la puerta.

— Mi hombro no aguantará eso.

— ¿Tienes pies, verdad? Le daremos un puntapié a esta cosa.

Ella sólo podía imaginar el daño… a su puerta y al cuerpo ya muy maltrecho de Edward

Hombres.

Ella agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Ambos hombres estaban de pie tranquilamente al otro lado, los brazos cruzados. No había nada agresivo en cuanto a sus posturas, ni parecían preparados

para derribar su puerta.

— Te dije que funcionaría, — Emmett anunció, mientras entraba dentro. Edward vaciló durante un segundo, luego pareció prepararse para un ataque y lo siguió.

Entraron, y asumiendo el control de su sala de estar.

Ella volvió a respirar para calmar sus nervios y cerró la puerta. Podía hacer esto. Podía manejarlos. Después de todo, había sido sólo una noche de sexo.

Con ambos.

Sexo realmente increíble con los dos.

Su coño se apretó mientras su cuerpo respondía los recuerdos de los dos hombres dentro de ella, follándola.

Nunca se había corrido con tanta fuerza.

Sus pezones se tensaron y presionaron contra el forro de satén del vestido. Ignorando la sensación, se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó en lo que esperaba fuera una voz lo suficientemente fría.

— Te olvidaste esto. — Contestó Edward mientras sacaba su ropa interior de color rojo brillante de su bolsillo. La cinturilla colgaba de la punta de su dedo.

Colgaron allí, como una maldita bandera roja delante de un toro. Bufando mientras soltaba el aire, caminó hacia adelante y las arrebató de su mano.

Ella siguió moviéndose, más allá de la mesa de centro, usándola como un bajo muro entre ellos.

— También olvidaste dar las buenas noches, — dijo Emmett, mientras ambos se volvieron y siguieron el progreso de ella.

— Simplemente pensé que era mejor si me iba cuando lo hice.

— Pensaste mal. — La voz de Edward era implacable. Casi dolida.

Presionando sus labios cerrados para guardar la disculpa compulsiva dentro, se esforzó para encontrar la calma.

Sé sofisticada. Sólo otra noche ocasional de buen sexo.

Excepto que ella nunca había sido muy buena en el sexo ocasional, y había sido un buen sexo. Increíble. Pero no

ocasional.

— Escucha, fue una noche encantadora, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo en eso.

— ¿Encantadora? — Edward prácticamente ladró la palabra.

Echó la cabeza a un lado y miró a Emmett. — ¿Encantadora?

— No es la palabra que yo elegiría, — contestó Emmett.

— Caliente. Sexy.

— Polvo increíble.

— Dos palabras… — Asintió Emmett. — Pero aun así apropiado.

— No encantadora.

— No. — Emmett sacudió la cabeza. — Encantadora es una velada al aire libre. Lo que tuvimos fue sexo. — Volvió su mirada a ella. — Sexo caliente, sexy e increíble.

Bella sintió un nudo en su garganta y trató de tragar para despejar la obstrucción que se formó.

— Y luego desapareciste.

— Sólo pensé que… — Ella lo dejó caer porque no estaba segura de cómo describirlo. ¿Me entró el pánico? ¿Me desperté presionada entre dos cuerpos calientes y enloquecí?

— ¿Qué pensaste? — Desafió Edward. El destello de dolor brilló otra vez en sus ojos y el corazón de Bella realmente hizo un pequeño aleteo en su pecho.

— Sólo pensé que sería mejor si me fuera. Si no me despertara allí. Entre los dos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— Pero ahí era donde te queríamos.

— Es donde te queremos ahora.

Bella parpadeó cuando las palabras de Emmett penetraron en su cerebro empañado por el sexo. Entre ellos.

Eso significaba una polla en su boca, una en su coño.

O una en su coño… y otra en su culo.

Ambas imágenes se dispararon a través de su cerebro y no pudo decir cual deseaba más.

Se concentró y se dio cuenta que ambos habían dado un paso hacia adelante.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero?

Soltó la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

— No puedo salir de este vestido. Ambos hombres se pararon en seco.

— ¿Es este el vestido que se te cayó como una docena de veces esta noche?

— Preguntó Emmett.

— Sí. — La frustración zumbó en su respuesta. — Pero por alguna razón, no me lo puedo quitar ahora. He estado luchando con la maldita cremallera durante una hora.

Un par de sonrisas a juego curvaron los labios de ellos.

— Vamos a intentarlo, — dijo Emmett, girando un dedo para decirle que se diera la vuelta.

Incluso sabiendo que esto era una mala idea, quedarse desnuda cerca de estos chicos, sólo conduciría a más problemas, se dio la vuelta, presentando su espalda a ellos.

Dedos ásperos rozaron sus hombros.

— Ella se ve muy bien de blanco, ¿no? — Preguntó Emmett.

— Sí. Pero estará mejor fuera de eso, — dijo Edward. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sólo baja…

El vestido cayó al suelo, amontonándose alrededor de sus tobillos y dejándola desnuda. Una parte de ella sabía que debería cubrirse, pero estaba tan malditamente contenta de estar fuera de ese vestido.

— ¡Oh, gracias! — No pudo evitar el alivio en su voz.

— Nosotros no hicimos nada.

Se dio la vuelta, acordándose en el último segundo en pasar un brazo a través de sus pechos y el otro abajo entre sus piernas.

— Abrieron la cremallera.

— Pues no.

— Emmett sacudió la cabeza. La cabeza de Edward imitó el movimiento.

— Nunca la tocamos.

— ¿Cómo…?

No tuvo oportunidad de completar su pregunta. Emmett se acercó y apartó la mano de sus pechos.

— Nena, hemos visto tus hermosas tetas.

— Y quiero verlas otra vez, — añadió Edward, aunque se dio cuenta que él había dado un paso atrás, dejando a Emmett que tomara la iniciativa.

Su coño revoloteó y bajó sus brazos, abandonándose desnuda, desnuda ante sus amantes. Ella luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse.

— Maldita sea. — El susurro de Edward fluyó a través del aire.

Emmett se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, su mirada haciendo una exploración lenta y prolongada de su cuerpo, demorándose en el espacio entre sus muslos.

— ¿Tu dormitorio está arriba? — Preguntó, su mirada nunca abandonando su coño

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cogió su labio inferior entre sus dientes, usando la sensación para mantenerse en el lugar. La seductora mirada fija la impulsaba a adelantarse, llevarlos arriba a su dormitorio donde podrían tomarla, follarla.

Emmett le tendió la mano y Bella puso sus dedos en la palma de su mano. Con un tirón, empezó a llevarla hacia las escaleras.

— Espera. — La voz de Edward paró a Emmett en seco.

— ¿No quieres ir arriba? — Preguntó Emmett. Un matiz de tensión que Bella no entendía corría por debajo de su voz.

Los dedos que sostenían su mano se estremecieron y dio un paso más cerca. Sabía que Emmett y Edward eran los mejores amigos. Todo el mundo sabía eso. Las historias de Emmett quedándose al lado de la cama de Edward durante aquellos primeros días eran legendarias. Tal vez había entendido mal su relación.

Edward miró a Emmett, ambos hombres casi vibrando por la energía.

— No creo que Bella deba ir arriba y follar…

— Ella jadeó. — Hasta que haya sido castigada.

— ¿Castigada? — La palabra salió de un chillido de su garganta. Su coraje volvió y se estiró en su altura completa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por escaparte. Por huir. — Edward dio un paso adelante, y por primera vez, vio el tenue destello del superhéroe que todos admiraban en la sala de la brigada. El poder lo rodeaba.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Preguntó Emmett, retrocediendo, dejándola desnuda delante de ellos otra vez.

— Pienso zurrarla, darle algo en lo que pensar durante toda la semana.

—El bajo tono de su voz se rizó a través de su coño.

— Cada vez que se siente, pensará en nosotros, zurrando su bonito culo, follando su bonito culo.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

Bella se congeló, dejando que su cerebro se pusiera al corriente: ¿castigo, zurra,follar?

Ellos quieren…

— Uhm, nunca he… — Ni siquiera lo había considerado realmente. No en realidad.

— No te preocupes, cariño. — El malicioso brillo en sus ojos no le dio ningún consuelo. — Nos aseguraremos que tu culo esté bonito y listo antes de que lo follemos.

Ella volvió la cabeza, encontrando la mirada de Emmett. Era el único estable.

— Yo…

No sabía qué decir.

Edward giró su mano derecha, pidiendo su mano. Sabía lo que estaría aceptando si ella dijera que sí.

Nalgadas.

Y follar… su culo.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras extendía la mano, agarrando la palma de Edward mientras él la llevaba hacia adelante.

— Vamos, nena. Haremos que tu culo esté bonito y rosa antes de que te llevemos arriba y te hagamos gritar.

El calor empapó su coño y sus rodillas temblaban mientras seguía a Edward alrededor del respaldo del sofá.

— Pon tus manos en el respaldo, nena, y muéstranos tu hermoso culo.

Edward le soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás. Su mirada saltó a Emmett. El hambre y la tranquilidad se mezclaban en su mirada.

Respirando hondo, colocó sus palmas en el duro respaldo de su sofá y se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando su culo hacia atrás.

— Maldita sea, — murmuró Emmett. El deseo puro se entrelazaba en su voz.

— En serio.

— ¿Sabes lo único que podría hacerlo mejor? — Preguntó.

Bella se agarró en el sofá, mentalmente encogiéndose de lo que pensarían que podría hacerlo mejor.

— Esos malvados tacones que llevaba antes, — contestó Edward como si pudiera leer el pensamiento de Emmett.

— Exactamente. — Emmett se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada donde había tirado sus zapatos cuando había llegado a casa hace una hora.

Edward llegó a su lado.

— ¿Te los pondrás para nosotros nena? — Su mano se deslizó por su muslo y sobre la mejilla del culo, calentando su piel. Recordándole porque estaba ella en esa posición.

— Hacen que tus piernas se vean aún más largas y empujan tu culo arriba.

Emmett volvió y se arrodilló a su lado.

— Vamos, nena. Vamos a ponértelos.

Mientras Emmett guiaba su pie derecho en los zapatos de tacón, el dedo de Edward bajó entre sus piernas, deslizándose en su coño.

— Oh, joder, Emmett. Todavía está húmeda.

— Has estado pensando en nosotros, ¿eh?, nena — Preguntó. Ella podía oír la sonrisa en su voz, pero la penetración húmeda de los dedos de Edward en su vagina se llevó todo su enfoque. Él bombeó dos dedos dentro y fuera. La sensible carne apretando alrededor de él y él gimió. — Tan apretada.

Sacó sus dedos y ella gimió, arqueando la espalda, tratando de mantenerlos dentro de ella.

Emmett tomo su pie izquierdo y lo deslizó en el otro zapato, apoyándola para que ella permaneciera en equilibrio durante un momento.

Una nueva sensación hizo que su cabeza se levantara: el dedo de Edward jugando con su ano. El dedo resbaladizo por los fluidos de su coño recubrió su abertura trasera mientras daba un toque a su entrada, con empujes superficiales. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y luego se relajó, aceptando cuando él metió su dedo un poco más profundo.

Ella clavó los dedos en los cojines del sofá y evaluó la nueva sensación. Él no fue lejos, suavemente deslizando un dedo por delante de su apretada entrada.

— Shh, eso es todo, cariño. Nos aseguraremos que estés bien y estirada antes de que follemos este pequeño culo apretado.

Ella jadeó, incapaz de contener el sonido.

— Nos aseguraremos de que te guste, — le aseguró mientras jugueteaba con su entrada.

— Yo sepultado en este apretado agujero Edward follando tu coño. — Apretó un poco más profundo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. — Oh, sí. Vas a sentirnos. Tomarnos.

— Por favor. — No estaba segura de lo que pedía… más o menos. El dedo de Edward se alejó.

— Nada de follar hasta que hayas tomado tu castigo.

Nada de follar. Nada de follar.

Ella podía aguantar esto. Conseguir que su mente pasara alrededor de la idea de que alguien llenara su…

Un golpe agudo aterrizó en su culo, sacudiéndola de sus pensamientos. Le tomó un instante para registrar la quemadura.

—Ay. — Ella subió sobre sus manos y lo fulminó con la mirada sobre su hombro. — Eso me dolió.

Edward sonrió con satisfacción.

— Por supuesto que lo hizo. — Su mano aterrizó contra su culo una segunda vez. El dolor cerrándose en su piel.

— No sería un castigo si se sintiera bien de buenas a primeras. — Una tercera palmada golpeó su carne, quemando más fuerte esta vez.

— Lo sentirás mañana. — Llevó su mano abajo otra vez. El calor se hinchó a través de su piel, hundiéndose en su centro.

Su coño se apretó y su clítoris dolía.

Bella parpadeó y se quedó mirando el sofá. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Emmett acercarse.

— Maldita sea. — El sonido susurró a través de su piel.

— Bonito, ¿eh? — Preguntó Edward, la pregunta seguida de otra fuerte bofetada.

— Sí. A ella le gusta esto, ¿eh?

— Pon tu dedo en su coño. Estará empapada.

Las rítmicas palmadas en su culo se detuvieron. Los calientes dedos ásperos se rozaron a través de sus muslos, deslizándose entre sus piernas.

Hundiéndose en su coño.

— Joder. Está mojada. — El toque de Emmett se desvaneció, persistiendo caricias a través de las calientes mejillas de su culo. — Tu culo está bastante rosa ahora. Sólo unas palmadas más…

— Hizo una pausa, como si buscara la aprobación de Edward. — Sí, sólo unas pocas más, y entonces estará bonito y rojo. Tu culo caliente cuando nosotros dos te follemos.


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

****La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

_Querido diario,_

_Rosalie me prestó este libro… dos hombres y una chica. Caliente, sexo caliente. Quiero decir, fue muy divertido para leer. Lástima que algo así nunca me ocurrirá en mi vida. ¡Ah!_

La imagen nublaba su cerebro: ambos, follándola. ¿A la vez?

Ella apenas sintió las dos siguientes palmadas, volviéndose alerta al final de la tercera.

Y su piel ardiendo.

Unas fuertes manos la ayudaron a enderezarse. Los zapatos la mantenían tambaleante, pero los dos hombres que la rodeaban le impedían caerse.

— Eso es, nena. Ahora vamos a llevarte arriba y follarte tan bien, — prometió Emmett.

Bella parpadeó, y lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer una mujer cuando dos de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido nunca dijeron que la deseaban?

Emmett la tamo en sus brazos. Un pequeño grito se escapó de su garganta. Ella cerró los sonidos, tratando de recordarse que ella era una oficial de policía. Podía reducirlos a ambos al suelo si quisiera.

Si Emmett llevándola en brazos al piso de arriba hacía que estuviera más cerca de ser llenada con sus dos pollas, ella estaba de acuerdo.

La mujer prudente que la había sacado fuera de la habitación del hotel antes estaba en silencio, sin duda acobardada bajo la quemadura en el culo de Bella.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y señaló hacia su dormitorio, agradecida que se hubiera tomado el tiempo por la mañana en hacer su cama. Ese no era siempre el caso.

Emmett la llevó a la habitación y la colocó sobre la cama. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus piernas, quitándole los zapatos de tacón y extendiendo sus muslos abiertos.

Su pecho se apretó cuando ella miró hacia los dos hombres.

El hambre y la necesidad llenaban sus miradas, calmando la rabiosa vulnerabilidad que corría a través de sus venas.

— Recuéstate, nena.

Ella siguió las instrucciones de Edward mientras avanzaba hacia el final de la cama.

— ¿De qué lado duermes normalmente?

— ¿Qué? Oh, de este lado. — Señaló el borde más alejado de la puerta. Cuando ella había vivido con su último novio, había reclamado el otro lado y ella se había acostumbrado a dormir en el lado derecho.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y caminó alrededor a ese lado de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la mesilla de noche. Alcanzó el pomo del cajón.

— ¿Qué haces?

Él la miró, con la risa en sus ojos.

— Estoy buscando algo que podamos usar para lubricar tu dulce culo. Y si conozco a las mujeres… Dejó que las palabras se apagaran cuando abrió el cajón.

— Tienes algo escondido aquí que nos servirá.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se ponían rojas ante el sonido sordo de su vibrador rodando hacia la parte delantera del cajón.

— Hmm, bonito. — Lo recogió y se lo mostró a Emmett.

— Le gusta grande.

— La miró hacia abajo. — Pero ya sabíamos eso.

Su rubor se intensificó y ella habría salido fuera de la cama y saliendo por la puerta, si no hubiera sido por el grueso bulto de los pantalones de Edward. Él podía sonar frío y controlado, pero él la deseaba.

Necesitando igualar el marcador sólo un poco, ella se contorneó en el colchón dejando que una de sus manos fluyera desde el edredón sobre su cadera y entre sus pechos, deslizándose para dirigir el dorso de sus dedos sobre su pezón.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de él se tensaron. Ella arqueó la espalda y dejó que el brazo cayera sobre el colchón, centrando su atención en Emmett.

— ¿Por qué no te desnudas y vienes aquí? — Le ofreció.

— Edward quiere jugar con mis juguetes. Pero yo quiero follar.

La boca de Emmett se curvó en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos se iluminaron por el hambre. Se quitó la camisa ya abierta y la arrojó a un lado. Él desabrochó sus pantalones y los empujó hacia abajo. Incluso habiéndolo visto una vez, jadeó cuando su polla presionó hacia adelante. Estaba erecto y duro. Y se sentía deliciosa dentro de ella.

— Hmm, bonito. — Ella extendió las manos y movió sus dedos. — Dame. Emmett se rio entre dientes.

— Bastante creída para una mujer que acaba de conseguir una zurra en su culo.

El calor de la paliza aún le quemaba la piel, pero sólo agregó una capa de sensaciones en su cuerpo que ya zumbaba.

— Sólo sé lo que quiero. — Su voz cayó baja.

El deseo en los ojos de Emmett brilló otra vez mientras se arrastraba lentamente hacia arriba en el colchón. Se arrodilló sobre ella, su largo eje erecto con fuerza entre sus piernas.

— ¿Sabes qué vas a conseguirlo, verdad? — Empujó su mano entre sus muslos. Los callos de sus dedos jugando en los labios de su coño. — Voy a follar este bonito coño y Edward va a sepultarse en este pequeño culo apretado.

Puntuó sus palabras con golpes superficiales en su vagina. Bella meció sus caderas, tratando de forzarle a ir más profundo.

— ¿Se está comportando ella? — Edward arrastró las palabras.

— Oh, sí. Va a comportarse porque desea nuestras pollas, ¿verdad, nena? — Dos dedos se deslizaron en su entrada.

— ¿No, cariño? Deseas que nosotros dos te follemos. Te llenemos. — Envió sus dedos profundamente y ella gritó, apretando su vagina alrededor de su invasión.

— ¡Sí! Por favor. — Ella alcanzó hacia abajo y agarró su mano, sosteniéndolo en su lugar, mientras se follaba en sus dedos.

— Oh, nena, no quieres correrte antes de que estemos dentro de ti.

¿No lo hago?

Se alegró porque las palabras quedaron detrás de sus dientes, porque estaba bastante segura de que la respuesta habría conseguido meterla en un problema.

Emmett se inclinó abajo y colocó un beso en su boca ávida.

— Si te corres antes de que estemos dentro de ti, no habrá ninguna razón para follarte. — Retiró sus dedos y se bajó de ella, tumbándose en el firme colchón, su pecho apretándose contra su costado. Sus dedos, mojados en los fluidos de su coño, rozaron a través de su estómago, pintando diseños arbitrarios en su piel.

Joder, ella era hermosa, el cabello largo extendido a través de la colcha pálida, sus ojos brillando con hambre.

Y todavía mejor, ella parecía que los aceptaba a los dos.

Edward se estiró al otro lado de ella, sus pantalones habían desaparecido. La camisa blanca colgaba abierta, pero aún no se la había quitado.

Emmett condujo su lengua en su boca, consiguiendo otro delicioso gusto. Él se echó hacia atrás y miró a Edward. Este asintió como si pudiera leer la mente de Emmett. Y a lo mejor podía, porque ambos extendieron la mano y le dieron la vuelta a Bella, boca abajo, el culo hacia arriba. El color rojo brillante de su piel lo atrajo y no pudo resistirse. Sus dedos chocaron contra los de Edward cuando ambos rozaron a través de su culo caliente.

Siseó y arqueó su espalda, empujando su culo hacia arriba hacia sus caricias.

— Ahora, no te muevas, cariño, vamos a ir despacio.

Emmett asintió. Nunca había hecho esto, así que dejó que Edward tomara la iniciativa mientras abría la botella de lubricante y vertía un poco del líquido en sus dedos.

Atrapando los ojos de Emmett durante un momento, como si estuviera asegurándose que estaba con él, Edward deslizó los dedos entre sus mejillas. La tensión corrió a través del cuerpo de ella ante su primer toque.

— Shh, avísanos si te duele, — susurró Emmett. Él deseaba esto, pero no quería hacerle daño a Bella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y empujó hacia arriba, casi poniéndose de rodillas. La dulce curva de su cadera y culo hizo que la polla de Emmett saltara. Joder, tenía que estar dentro de ella.

No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo Edward, pero vio cada sensación moviéndose a través del cuerpo de Bella. Edward retrocedió, añadió más lubricante, y luego regresó.

Ella jadeó y se agarró a las sábanas, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe forzándose a mirar hacia abajo, a la colcha de color púrpura.

— ¿Estás bien, nena? — Preguntó Emmett, pasando la palma de su mano por su costado. — No queremos hacerte daño.

Ella tragó saliva.

— Quema. — Sacudió la cabeza, su rico pelo cayendo abajo y ocultando su rostro.

— No te detengas.

Emmett seguía acariciando su piel.

— No, no se detendrá. Va a hacerte sentir muy bien. — Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, buscando su confirmación. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Emmett se dejó caer en la cama y se meneó para que su cabeza estuviera por debajo de Bella. Ella parpadeó mientras miraba hacia abajo, y luego sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — La risa tiñó su pregunta sin aliento.

— Te estoy distrayendo.

— Distrayéndome, ¿cómo? — Ella jadeó, y se arqueó otra vez.

— Shh cariño, todo está bien, — murmuró Edward.

— Mírame, Bella, — ordenó Emmett. Ella abrió aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate y lo miró fijamente. — Respira conmigo. Deja que el dolor pase. — Por favor, deja que el dolor pase.

Ella tomó un suspiro profundo, arqueando plenamente la espalda y le dio a Emmett una deliciosa visión de sus pechos.

— Tan hermosos. — Alcanzó, ahuecando uno, y luego el otro, revoloteando sus dedos a través de sus tensos pezones.

— Son tan atractivos, nena. Cuando ese vestido se cayó de ti anoche, creía que me correría allí mismo.

Sus sensuales palabras se filtraron en su cerebro, distrayéndola de lo que parecía una enorme vara en su culo.

Sabía que tenían que ser sólo dos o tres dedos y Edward era suave, trabajando dentro y fuera de su agujero con golpes lentos.

Pero de todos modos, la invasión la abrumó. Parpadeó y se concentró en Emmett: su voz y el movimiento suave de sus dedos a través de sus pechos.

— Ese vestido era tan feo, pero se veía tan jodidamente sexy en ella.

— Le ahuecó un pecho y apretó sus dedos en su pico, manteniéndolo casi como demasiada fuerza, pero la perversa sensación se transformó en placer cuando fluyó en su interior.

— Todo en lo que podía pensar era en tener mi boca en tu coño, lamiendo tu dulce crema.

Ella tiró de las sábanas, sintiendo la tela de algodón separándose de la cama mientras luchaba para mantenerse en la Tierra. La voz de Emmett se arremolinaba en su cabeza, las palabras acariciando su mente, seduciéndola desde dentro. Los sonidos traducidos en sensaciones, que revoloteaban a través de su núcleo, calentando su coño. La penetración lenta, constante de su culo construyó sensación a sensación hasta que no pudo contenerse quieta por más tiempo.

Se meció atrás, encontrando el empuje delante de Edward, necesitándolo… sólo necesitando.

— Por favor.

El resto de su mente estaba demasiado dispersa para contribuir a sus palabras.

— Por favor, ¿qué?, nena. — Susurró Edward. El movimiento en su culo parando, dejándola llena. — ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Ella apretó sus dientes y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de impedirse separarse.

— ¿Quieres que nosotros te follemos, nena?

Estaba bastante segura que fue Emmett quien hizo esa pregunta, pero incluso los sonidos eran borrosos.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó. Los dedos en su culo salieron y de repente se sintió vacía. Se empujó hacia atrás, su cuerpo anhelando estar lleno.

— Shh, te tenemos, nena.

Una vez más, las palabras se filtraron en su mente, pero no podía distinguir una sexy voz gruñona de otra. No importaba.

Ellos eran sus amantes. Los quería dentro de ella, follándola.

La levantaron, el shock sacó un grito ahogado de su boca.

Cuatro fuertes manos masculinas la levantaron, lo suficiente para que Emmett pudiera meterse bajo ella. En cuestión de segundos, sus rodillas estaban de nuevo sobre el colchón y extendidas sobre las estrechas caderas de Emmett. Miró hacia abajo y lo único en lo que pudo pensar era, nunca podré llevar sus vaqueros.

— Joder, nena… — Sus fuertes dedos agarraron su culo y apretaron. — Tienes el cuerpo perfecto.

Su cabeza se levantó y se sintió obligada a corregirle.

— Mi culo es demasiado grande.

Emmett se rio y negó con la cabeza. Sus manos fueron a un lado y un golpe rápido aterrizó sobre su trasero.

— Tu culo es perfecto y no quiero oírte decir lo contrario.

— Otro golpe seco acompañó a la orden de Edward.

— ¿Entiendes?

Ella sintió que sus ojos se abrían más y miró hacia Emmett.

Una ceja se levantó, retándola a decir que no.

Una banda invisible apretaba en su pecho, ella trató de hablar, pero finalmente se conformó con asentir con su cabeza en acuerdo.

— Eso es, nena. Tu culo es maravilloso.

— Una mano caliente se deslizó entre su pecho y el pecho de Emmett.

— Pero también lo son tus hermosos pechos.

— Los dedos de Edward encontraron un pico apretado. — Es difícil decidir cuál es la vista más deliciosa. Tus atractivas tetas o este perverso culo.

El grito enterrado en su garganta ya no pudo ser contenido.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar el sonido, entregándose a las sexuales caricias que rodeaban su cuerpo.

— Muy bien.

Su aturdida mente era vagamente consciente de Emmett alcanzando entre sus piernas y deslizando el condón sobre todo su eje. Ya lo había tenido en su interior una vez esta noche y conocía su tamaño, sabía que iba a llenarla.

— Vamos, nena. — Dedos fuertes, calientes se sumergieron entre sus piernas, deslizándose en su hendidura, separando los labios de su coño. Los leves callos pasaron rozando sobre su clítoris, jugueteando, enviando deliciosos temblores en su coño. El dedo de Emmett, al menos pensaba que era Emmett, se hundió en su vagina.

— Eso es, nena. Joder, Edward, está caliente y apretada.

— Ella podía oír la tensión en la voz de Emmett. — No voy a durar una vez que consiga estar dentro de ella.

— Contrólate, hombre. Yo…

El calor tocó su apertura trasera. Incluso sabiendo que tenía que relajarse, la extraña invasión envió tensión a través de su cuerpo y se quedó inmóvil.

— Shh, shh, te tenemos. — Estaba bastante segura que este era Emmett. Parpadeó y lo miró.

— Vamos a conseguir que yo entre en este dulce coño, ¿eh?

— Él esbozó una sonrisa ante ella, animándola.

La presión en su entrada trasera se alivió y Emmett alcanzó entre ellos. Bella se preparó lista para la lenta penetración. El calor aumentó a la entrada de su coño, deslizándose dentro, llenándola cuando Emmett deslizó su grueso eje profundamente en su coño. Las paredes resbaladizas dejándole deslizarse fácilmente pero Bella sintió cada centímetro.

El aliento se atascó en su garganta. La realidad de lo que estaba a punto de suceder se instaló en ella. Tenía una, preciosa, polla dura dentro de ella e iba a tomar a otra.

Justo cuando el pensamiento nubló su cerebro, sintió que la presión se renovaba en su culo.

Sus dedos se apretaron y se dio cuenta que estaba clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Emmett. No parecía que a él le importara.

— Respira profundamente, nena. Déjalo entrar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no estando segura de que realmente podría hacer eso. La polla que llenaba su culo siguió adelante, casi demasiado, y entonces se retiró.

Las calmantes voces de sus amantes la rodearon, consumiéndola, hasta que sólo sus palabras llenaran su mente: lo atractiva que era, como deseaban follarla juntos, amarla.

El control de su mente se retiró bajo el sensual bombardeo y ella se hundió en las sensaciones. Un lejano rincón de su cerebro le dijo que Edward estaba dentro de ella, completamente asentado, su polla enterrada en su culo.

Una abrumadora sensación de plenitud y seguridad la rodeó.

— Eso es, nena, — animaba Emmett. — Ah, joder, se siente tan bien.

Ella parpadeó y se dio cuenta, maldita sea, tiene razón.

Era una sensación extraña, pero justo en el momento en que decidía si le gustaba o no, Edward salió. Deliciosos temblores corrieron a través de su cuerpo. Emmett sostuvo sus caderas y empujó, llenándola. Se hundió profundamente hasta las pelotas cuando Edward salía. Se movieron juntos, los golpes perfectamente sincronizados, nunca dejándola vacía.

Trabajaron sus pollas dentro y fuera de ella, una onda sexy de un hombre retirándose mientras el otro se deslizaba dentro de ella, siempre manteniéndola llena.

Se meció con sus movimientos, avisándolos que estaba lista para más, que podría tomarlos con más fuerza, más profundo.

— Cálmate, Bella, — advirtió Emmett. Edward golpeó con la mano abierta sobre su cadera, pero sólo sirvió para hacerla desear más.

— Maldita sea, fóllame. — La demanda no cambió nada salvo quizás el perverso brillo en los ojos de Emmett.

Hizo subir sus caderas, enviando su polla profundamente dentro de su coño, jugando con su clítoris con cada golpe.

Durante un largo momento era demasiado, abrumando sus sentidos por lo que todo lo que podía hacer era sentir. Poco a poco su cuerpo se despertó, no sólo al placer que recibía, sino exigiéndolo. Levantó sus rodillas bajo su pecho, manteniendo a Emmett en su coño y abriendo su culo a Edward.

Gemidos duros, bajos estallaron a su alrededor. Las pollas duras y calientes se estrellaron contra ella, llenándola al mismo tiempo.

Ella gimió, atrapada dentro ellos.

— Sujétate, nena. — La voz de Edward la encerró en su lugar.

— Te tenemos.

Oyó un sonido de maullido bajo y se dio cuenta que salió de ella. Se meció entre ellos, tratando de sostenerlos a cada uno en su interior mientras la tensión se acumulaba en su coño. Parte de ella quería avisarles que iba a correrse pero no podía hablar.

Emmett se metió en ellas, deslizándose sobre su clítoris. El movimiento delicado desencadenó su clímax. Durante un segundo jadeante, sintió como si todo dentro de ella se concentrara, y luego estallara libre.

Su grito fue seguido instantes después por dos gemidos masculinos.

— Oh, joder. — Emmett se metió de golpe en ella, la fuerza enviándole duro y profundo.

Edward gruñó y se deslizó de nuevo en su culo, un poco más suave, pero aún profundo. Largos momentos pasaron mientras la follaban. Ella cerró los ojos y sólo dejó que las sensaciones fluyeran a través de ella, músculos firmes, tensos, cuando ambas trabajaban para correrse.

Emmett empujó en ella una vez más. Su cuerpo se tensó por debajo de ella y oyó un gruñido cuando se corrió. Edward lo siguió unos momentos después, estrellándose en su culo una última vez y manteniéndose allí cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Largos momentos pasaron sin que ninguno de ellos se movieran, el único sonido eran las duras y pesadas respiraciones de cada uno de ellos.

Los músculos de Edward se estremecían mientras luchaba por mantenerse derecho. Había pasado casi un año desde que había tenido sexo y ahora sabía en qué músculos la terapia física no funcionó.

Liberó su polla ablandada del agujero trasero de Bella y se dio la vuelta, usando el impulso para ponerse de pie. Se tambaleó hacia el baño, eliminando su condón y limpiándose un poco antes de regresar.

Bella estaba de lado, su muslo atravesado sobre la cadera de Emmett, ese dulce culo curvado inclinado hacia Edward.

Tomó la toalla tibia que había llevado consigo y la pasó entre las mejillas del culo de ella.

La sorpresa se movió a través del cuerpo de ella, pero después de un momento, se relajó y lo dejó que la limpiara. Él llevó la toalla al baño, luego volvió, deteniéndose en la puerta y mirando a las dos personas que había en la cama.

Se veían sexys juntos, el cabello castaño de Bella fluyendo sobre el pecho de Emmett mientras él se abrazaba a ella. El cuerpo desnudo de Emmett. Edward se frotó los dedos por la parte de atrás de su mano, sintiendo las cicatrices que le quedaron. Eran menores comparadas con las de su hombro y espalda, pero eran un rápido recordatorio de sus lesiones.

La camisa blanca que había llevado bajo su esmoquin todavía colgaba alrededor de sus hombros.

La voz insegura dentro de él que se había desarrollado desde que el incendio se burló de él, diciendo que Emmett era perfecto para Bella. Ya habían salido juntos. Él sólo era el fácil tercero para su noche de sexo salvaje. Sólo debía contenerse por unos minutos más. Se quedarían dormidos y podría escaparse.

Justo cuando el pensamiento se formó en su cabeza, Bella se inclinó hacia atrás y lo miró, sus ojos somnolientos y satisfechos. Una pequeña sonrisa elevaba la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Vienes a acostarte? Tengo la espalda fría.

— Las palabras estaban un poco amortiguadas, como si ella no tuviera control total sobre sus labios, como si el agotamiento pesara sobre ella.

Demonios, la mujer había tenido por lo menos tres, tal vez cinco orgasmos esta noche. Era un milagro que pudiera mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Emmett levantó las cejas, retando a Edward a irse. Mierda, su amigo era demasiado malditamente intuitivo a veces.

La necesidad de formar parte del abrazo post-sexual, de no esconderse por sólo una noche, lo atrajo hacia adelante.

Mantuvo su camisa puesta. Sabía que se sentiría demasiado consciente de sí mismo sin ella.

Retiró la manta y se metió debajo lentamente, deslizándose contra la espalda de Bella, de ese atractivo culo que empujó hacia atrás sobre él, encontrando la curva perfecta en su cuerpo. Él llegó a su alrededor y metió la mano entre sus piernas. Ella se estremeció y sabía que tenía que estar sensible. Habían trabajado con fuerza esta noche.

Sólo pasó unas caricias sobre los labios de su coño, la húmeda capa resbaladiza recubriendo sus dedos.

Sacando su mano lejos, se relajó en la cama. Los ojos de Bella ya estaban cerrados. Emmett la estaba mirando.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó en voz baja.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Dejó un beso en el hombro de Bella antes de permitirse reposar su cabeza en la almohada al lado de ella. La mano de Emmett se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Bella, el dorso de sus dedos rozando contra el estómago de Edward. No tenía interés sexual en Emmett, pero extrañamente, el toque no lo asustó. Si acaso, era un consuelo.

Una paz que no había notado que le faltaba cayó sobre él cuando el sueño lo derribó.


	9. Capitulo Ocho

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

****La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

_Querido diario,_

_Adoro a Rosalie y a Esme. En serio. Ellas no tienen el mejor don de la oportunidad en el mundo, pero no podía pedir dos amigas mejores._

Bella se despertó, dolores extraños en su cuerpo, y una necesidad de orinar, la arrastraron fuera de la cama. Una cama que sostenía a un hermoso hombre.

Eso significaba que el otro se había ido… o estaba en algún lugar de su casa.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Casi las nueve. Habían estado despiertos hasta tarde. Después de que la hubieran follado a la vez, se habían derrumbado en la cama, demasiado cansados para moverse. Había esperado que saltaran de la cama y corrieran hacia la puerta. Ninguno de los dos hombres parecían inclinados a moverse.

Hasta ahora.

Después de que terminó en el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se escabulló fuera. La casa sonaba diferente. Eso significaba que Edward estaba abajo.

Miró a Emmett. Yacía de espaldas, con la boca abierta, roncando suavemente. Él no iría a ninguna parte a corto plazo. Sonriendo, agarró su bata y se la puso.

Consciente de estar desnuda bajo ella, se ató el cinto apretado antes de llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Edward no estaba en la sala de estar. Eso dejaba a la cocina.

Giró la esquina y no pudo detener la ráfaga de calor en su coño.

Había oído el refrán que decía que "ninguna mujer dispararía a un hombre mientras él estuviera lavando los platos", pero nunca había pensado en las tareas domésticas como algo particularmente sensual.

Hasta que vio a Edward haciéndolo.

Se había puesto de nuevo sus calzoncillos y su camisa, aunque esta estaba abierta, revelando su pecho amplio, firme debajo. Ella apretó los dedos y se preguntó si sería de mala educación atacar al hombre que parecía estar limpiando su cocina.

Naw, probablemente era el agradecimiento adecuado.

Justo cuando decidió que era una buena idea, su cabeza se ladeó a un lado y le dirigió a ella una sonrisa suave.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días. — Punto por el ataque. En cambio, anduvo a través delas baldosas, su cuerpo atraído al suyo como si lo fuera por un imán. — Siento lo de los platos. No me puse con ellos ayer.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No hay problemas. No puedo cocinar en una cocina desordenada. La palabra la detuvo en seco.

— ¿Cocinar? ¿Tú cocinas?

La tímida sonrisa se volvió un poco en una satisfecha.

— Tenía que hacer algo con mi tiempo. No se puede cenar fuera cada noche. Giró su cuerpo hacia ella y Bella se sintió cómoda caminando entre sus brazos,pasando su brazo alrededor de su espalda y subiéndose de puntillas. Él se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso antes de retroceder.

— No tenía mi cepillo de dientes, — le anunció.

— Ah.

Pero él no la soltó. Se acomodó contra él. Edward colocó la sartén en la cocina y alcanzó el cinto de la bata. Con un rápido tirón, estaba abierta.

Deslizó su mano bajo la felpa y la pasó alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a él. Sus pechos desnudos chocaron contra su pecho, los pezones presionando en picos apretados cuando él alcanzó abajo y agarró su culo, en un sutil apretón.

— ¿Estás dolorida, nena? — Ese profundo tono seductor que la tentó anoche, le hizo que el clítoris le doliera y ella apretó adelante. — No tanto para que no pudiéramos volver a tenerte, ¿eh?

Cautivada por la sensación de la mano en su culo, sus pechos burlados por los suaves pelos del pecho de él y el sólido muslo duro entre sus piernas, Bella sólo pudo asentir.

Ella retiró la manga izquierda de su camisa, exponiendo la piel marcada por las llamas.

Edward se tensó, su mano apretó en su culo, tensando la línea de su mandíbula. Ella tragó y clavó su mirada en la de él.

— Quiero verte.

Edward se detuvo, con los ojos chasqueando hacia el suelo, pero Bella se mantuvo estable.

— No es bonito, — le advirtió.

— Eres tú, — ella respondió.

Edward vaciló un suspiro más, luego retiró el borde de su camisa hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la piel brillante, tensa de su hombro.

Bella jadeó cuando vio las cicatrices, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

— ¿Te duele? — Le preguntó, inclinándose adelante y dándole un beso en el borde de las cicatrices. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, tiró de la manga de la camisa lejos, dejando colgar el puño en su espalda. Susurró otro beso a través de la piel devastada. — ¿Puedes sentir esto?

— Joder, se siente mejor ahora mismo de lo que lo ha hecho desde el principio. Bella sonrió y levantó su mano izquierda en la suya.

— Pequeña ten cuidado. — Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. — No funciona de la manera que solía hacer.

Levantó los dedos rígidos contra su pecho, dirigiendo su dorso a través de su pezón. El pico se apretó con más fuerza. Su apretón desapareció mientras seguía rozando a través de su pezón.

La otra mano que sostenía su culo la acercó más, moviéndola para que sintiera el borde duro de su polla a través de sus boxers.

— Joder, estás poniéndote mojada, — susurró, presionando besos en su oído.

— Puedo sentirte a través de mis calzoncillos. Tan caliente, resbaladiza y…

El timbre resonó a través de su cerebro mareado y Bella parpadeó, girando sólo lo subiente para ver la cara de Edward, y asegurarse que él lo oyó también, pero no lo suficiente como para perder las seductoras caricias.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — La besó, luego mordisqueó su cuello, fácilmente separando su atención del timbre.

— No. — Ella arqueó la espalda y se giró sólo un poco, guiando su mano herida alrededor para ahuecar su pecho.

— Maldita sea, nena. — Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Puede que no sea capaz de disparar un arma con ella aún, pero ciertamente pudo sentir ese hermoso montículo en mi mano.

Su pulgar se movió a través de su pezón, manteniendo apretado y duro el tenso pico. Él apretó la rodilla contra su clítoris y el timbre de la puerta se desvaneció en un recuerdo.

Hasta que los golpes comenzaron. Bella gimió y luego suspiró.

— No se van.

— ¿Quieres que vaya yo? — Ofreció Edward, su barbilla levantándose como si fuera a decirle que era más que capaz de hacer frente al desafío.

— Lo tengo, — dijo con una sonrisa. — Pero no te enfríes antes de que yo vuelva.

— Nena, de ninguna jodida manera pasará eso. — Él la atrajo hacia así para un beso más, luego la despidió con un golpe en su ya dolorido culo. Ella gritó, saltando hacia adelante.

El aguijón le recordó la noche anterior y las malvadas cosas que le habían hecho a su cuerpo.

Y la malvada cosa que había dejado en su cocina. Maldita sea, el que estaba al otro lado de esta puerta sería mejor que tuviera una buena razón para la interrupción.

Se asomó por la mirilla y gimió. Esme y Rosalie.

Esme golpeó sus nudillos contra la puerta una vez más antes de alcanzar y apretar el timbre de la puerta. El timbrazo resonó en la casa y Bella hizo una mueca.

— Vas a abollar su puerta si sigues golpeando así. — Dijo Rosalie. — ¿Has considerado la idea de que ella podría no estar en casa?

— Su coche está aquí. — Esme no dejó de llamar.

Bella afirmó los hombros hacia atrás y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

— Ves, te dije que estaba aquí, — dijo Esme, mientras se empujaba dentro. Bella saltó fuera del camino. Rosalie la siguió un poco más despacio, mirando la espalda de su tía todo el tiempo. — ¿Dónde está el vestido de novia?

Tanto Esme y Rosalie miraron su cuerpo cubierto por la bata como si esperaran que ella todavía lo llevara.

— Uh, iba a limpiarlo y devolvértelo. — Después de la noche que había tenido, no estaba segura de lo que podría haber terminado en ese vestido.

— No lo llevas puesto, — acusó Esme. Rosalie golpeó el brazo de su tía.

— Ves.

— No, no lo llevo. — Bella tomó un rápido aliento, intentando averiguar cómo echar a sus amigas antes de que vieran a Edward. O a Emmett. No es que estuviera avergonzada, pero en realidad, ¿cómo explicaría dos hombres en su casa, en su cama? No había resuelto completamente todo eso en su mente. De ninguna forma lo podría explicar a sus amigas.

— La fiesta fue anoche. Escuchen…

— ¿Cómo conseguiste quitarte el vestido? — Exigió Esme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Vas a parar? — Rosalie espetó a Esme. — Es obvio que tu…

Un sonido metálico seco en la cocina, sonó como si una cazuela golpeara con otra cazuela, hizo callar la habitación.

— No estás sola, — jadeó Rosalie. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y su boca colgó abierta, pero no había ningún rencor en su tono. — Maldita sea, lo hizo.

— Lo sabía, — añadió Esme.

— Por favor…

Nunca consiguió una oportunidad para pedirle que ellas olvidaran que habían oído el ruido. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y contemplaron la entrada de la cocina.

— Oh, ñam, — Anunció Rosalie. Esme solo parpadeó.

Bella se giró. Oh, ñam era la evaluación perfecta. Edward estaba a la entrada.

— Perdón por la interrupción, pero pensé que no era un secreto. — Edward entró en la habitación, con un paño de cocina en sus manos. — Soy Edward.

Se acercó y se detuvo al lado de Bella tomando su lugar como si realmente fueran una pareja.

— Claro. — Bella recobro la compostura. — Edward, estas son mis amigas, Esme y Rosalie. Tomé prestado el vestido de novia de Esme.

Edward saludó con la cabeza y apretó sus labios en una lenta consideración.

— Bueno, tengo que agradecerte dejarle tu ropa. — Un tono bajo sexual invadió su voz y frotó su mano arriba y abajo por la cadera de Bella. — Eso alegró mi noche.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Rosalie, una pesada sospecha en su voz. Bella hizo rodar sus ojos.

— Hay un serio defecto de diseño en ese vestido. — Dejaría las cosas así y lo explicaría más tarde, cuando Edward no estuviera de pie justo a su lado. Y cuando ella no se viera como si hubiera pasado la noche en un puro libertinaje.

Pero Rosalie y Esme prácticamente se inclinaron adelante, visualmente exigiendo una explicación.

Se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hacer un gran asunto de ello. Habían sido lo suficientemente amables para prestarle el vestido. No quería criticar.

— El elástico parece tener un problema. Se caía constantemente. — No había necesidad de decir toda la verdad.

Salvo que Edward se rio.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— Está bien, así que el vestido se cayó en realidad. Un par de veces.

En lugar de las risas tontas que esperaba, Esme golpeó el brazo de Rosalie.

— ¿Lo ves?

Rosalie sólo la fulminó con la mirada a cambio, el aspecto testarudo en su cara le dijo a Bella que había más en la historia.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Ella piensa que el vestido está maldito, — anunció Rosalie.

— ¿Qué?

Esme golpeó el brazo de Rosalie otra vez.

— No es nada, — insistió Esme. Miró a Edward y de nuevo a Bella. — Te contaremos al respecto des… — Sus ojos se ensancharon otra vez, sólo que esta vez miraba en la dirección opuesta, — …pués.

Un segundo más tarde, Rosalie jadeó.

Sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar, Bella se volvió y vio a Emmett caminando penosamente por las escaleras, con el pelo revuelto, sus calzoncillos colgando bajos en sus caderas y con una mano frotándose los ojos.

— Maldita sea, nena, ¿qué es todo ese ruido? Yo…

Parpadeó y miró la pequeña multitud que había en la habitación.

— Guau. Lo siento. No sabía que teníamos invitados.

Esme miró a Emmett y luego su mirada fue a Edward. Y luego de nuevo a Emmett.

— Pero esto no es posible. — Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, miró a Bella. — Se supone que sólo debe ser uno.

— ¡Esme! — Rosalie agarró el brazo de su tía.

Devolviéndole una tensa sonrisa a Bella. — Tenemos que irnos.

— No, no me importa si ella duerme con ambos, — refunfuñó Esme mientras

Rosalie la arrastraba hacia la puerta. — Pero el vestido sólo funciona con un hombre.

Rosalie abrió la puerta y prácticamente empujó a Esme.

— Hablaremos más tarde. — Sus ojos saltaron entre los dos hombres, y luego de vuelta a Bella. — Porque definitivamente yo quiero detalles.

Bella abrió la boca, pensando en detenerlas. ¿Qué era eso de que el vestido que sólo funcionaba con un hombre? ¿Qué maldición?

— Bueno, al menos la primera reunión incómoda acabó, — Edward arrastró las palabras. — ¿Hambrientos? — Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Los sonidos de cacerolas golpeando y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose le dijeron que realmente iba a preparar el desayuno.

Emmett se acercó a Bella.

— ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres?

— Mis mejores amigas.

— Y ahora saben que estás durmiendo con dos hombres.

Estás durmiendo. Presente. No, dormiste con dos tipos anoche. ¿Significaba eso que esperaba más de una noche?

¿Lo hacía Edward? ¿Lo hacía ella?

El concepto nunca se le había ocurrido a ella. Incluso en sus fantasías se había imaginado una noche malvada, un sexo que pateara fuera sus bragas. Nunca una repetición.

Pero tenía potencial.

Se encogió de hombros débilmente y miró a Emmett.

— Pero la gran pregunta es… — Emmett suspiró.

— ¿Siempre tienes tanta energía un domingo por la mañana?

—Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. — Porque yo soy en realidad un tipo que le va más quedarse en la cama la mayor parte de la mañana y abrazar.

— ¿Abrazar? ¿Tú?

Él se echó hacia atrás, pero no la liberó.

— Hey, me gusta abrazar.

El brillo en sus ojos, todavía hambrientos, pero llenos de una emoción diferente también, le dieron confianza.

— Bueno, tendré que averiguarlo por mí misma. Edward entró en la sala de estar.

Los labios de Emmett se estiraron en una amplia sonrisa.

— Realmente no tengo tanta hambre.

— Yo tampoco, — Bella estuvo de acuerdo, su voz sin aliento, el dolor regresando a su coño.

Edward tiró el paño de cocina en el sofá y le agarró la mano.

— Vamos, nena. Seguramente hay algo arriba que podamos usar para atarte. Ella chilló y siguió a sus dos amantes arriba.


	10. Epílogo

**Aquí les dejo esta nueva adaptación espero les guste**

****La historia le pertenece a Tielle St. Clare y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Epílogo

_Querido diario,_

_Qué noche…_

Bella cruzó sus manos juntas en un esfuerzo para no estrangular a las dos mujeres a las que consideró sus mejores amigas.

— No entiendo, — dijo de nuevo.

— Esme piensa que el vestido está maldito, — anunció Rosalie.

— Lo está. — Esme fulminó con la mirada a su sobrina, y luego se volvió hacia Bella.

— Así pues, trata de recordar de quién estabas cerca cuando el vestido cayó.

¿Era el hombre a medio vestir de la cocina?

— Edward. — Suministró el nombre.

— De acuerdo. ¿O del tipo casi desnudo que bajó las escaleras?

— Emmett.

Esme dejó de lado el nombre.

— El que sea. Uno de ellos tiene que ser tu amor verdadero.

— Pero ambos estaban allí, — ella protestó. Esme sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

— No. El otro podría haber aprovechado la situación, pero sólo uno de ellos causó que el vestido se cayera.

Bella alzó la vista a sus amigas. La mirada absorta de Esme hizo que pusiera una mueca. Echó un vistazo a Rosalie.

Rodó sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Claramente una incrédula.

Excepto que el vestido se había caído de ella. Cerca de Edward.

Y de Emmett.

Rebobinó de nuevo a través de su memoria. La primera vez que había estado en el guardarropa con Edward.

Pero entonces el vestido también se había caído cuando estaba en el pasillo trasero con Emmett. Y en el ascensor.

El calor aumentó en su coño cuando los recuerdos de la noche se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Dos hombres fuertes, hermosos, duros y listos para ella. Listos para follarla.

Juntos.

En el mes pasado desde la fiesta, se habían estado afianzado lentamente como una unidad: coincidiendo horarios, tratando con los celos menores. Los mejores momentos fueron cuando estaban todos juntos.

Era como si los dos hombres no pudieran conseguir lo suficiente de ella.

Y vaya si su cuerpo no había cobrado vida por ellos. Tanto por no salir nunca con otro policía. Ahora estaba saliendo con dos. ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?

La pregunta había estallado en su mente de forma regular en las últimas cuatro semanas, pero, ¿qué podía decir? Era feliz.

Y extrañamente, ningún hombre parecía inclinado a irse. En todo caso, compitieron para impresionarla. Sexualmente y de otras maneras. Edward era un maestro en los azotes, follando y cocinando. Emmett podía comer su coño si fuera el segundo advenimiento y le encantaba hacer reparaciones en su casa y las de su coche.

Toda su vida parecía moverse en una dirección uniforme. ¿Y Esme quería que ella eligiera?

— Ambos.

Esme cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

— No pueden ser los dos. Uno de ellos hizo que el vestido se cayera.

Bella no estaba segura de creer en toda la cosa entera del "vestido maldito", pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Se encogió de hombros.

— No sé qué decirte. Pasó con ambos hombres. En un instante llevaba el vestido y al siguiente estaba allí simplemente con unas bragas carmesíes.

— ¿Carmesí? — Rosalie ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

— Es un tono muy específico y me encanta. Ahora… — Se levantó. — Por tanto que me gustaría jugar a Nancy Drew y ayudarte a solucionar El Misterio del Vestido de Novia Maldito, tengo que irme.

— Tienes una cita. — Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron.

— Sí, la tengo. — No pudo evitar sentirse un poco petulante. Tenía dos hombres atractivos ardientes esperando por ella.

— ¿Con cuál? — Preguntó Esme desafiándola a elegir uno.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Con los dos.

— No, eso no funcionará. Tú…

Bella saludó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. A pesar de la insistencia de Esme en que sólo uno de los dos hombres era su "amor verdadero", nunca podría elegir entre ellos. Eran diferentes y maravillosos a su manera.

Cada uno de ellos la hizo querer arrancarse el pelo a veces, pero eso era de esperar.

Rosalie la había recogido en el trabajo, y Edward y Emmett vendrían por ella. Salió a la calle y vio en la entrada la camioneta de Emmett llegar. Este estaba sentado detrás del volante, Edward en el asiento del pasajero.

Abrió la puerta y entró, dejando el asiento entre ellos vacío.

El líquido inundó su coño.

Sabía lo que pasaría en el momento en que entrara en la camioneta. Su falda se levantaría y Edward podría ordenarle que extendiera las piernas.

Las bragas que llevaba bajo su ropa no tenían ninguna esperanza. Por suerte, Edward y Emmett habían descubierto su preferencia por la ropa interior de este tono en particular y la habían abastecido.

Sabía que antes de que la noche terminara, sus bragas carmesíes serían tostadas.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y por haberla agrageado a sus favoritos.**


End file.
